Rogue Encounter
by kbinnz
Summary: A charming rogue stows away aboard the Enterprise; mayhem ensues. Sequel is up! Titled "A Matter of Trust" - what happens when Jake Bennett ends up on DS9? Will Sisko fare any better than Picard?
1. Chapter 1

The _Enterprise _was at the end of a six day stopover at Starbase 17, less than an hour away from leaving orbit. With the shore leave parties beaming up, the starbase support and technical staff beaming down, and the normal hustle and bustle of starship life, the man clad in the uniform of a starbase computer officer had no trouble slipping away from the group with which he'd come on board. The starbase personnel, there to make some last minute adjustments to the food dispensers, paid no attention to him; they'd never seen him before. The _Enterprise_ crew assumed he was with a starbase team, and, cloaked in anonymity, the man wandered the corridors, searching for a deserted room with computer access.

He found what he was looking for in a small social room on E deck. Aside from a reading teenager and a young woman occupied with a toddler, the room was empty. With a grin, the man seated himself at the terminal and began to call up files.

About twenty minutes into his work, there was a tap on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up into the face of the teenager he'd noticed upon entering the room.

"Excuse me," the boy said politely. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the man countered, a smile taking the sting out of his words.

"It looks like you're reviewing the ship's blueprints and flight plans, and that you've also called up personnel files," the boy said, with complete accuracy, "but I didn't think we were scheduled for a full review of the computer's functions until we hit Space Station Edo."

"And you just happen to know the schedule for computer maintenance? Look, kid, shouldn't you be in class or something?"

The teenager suppressed a sigh of exasperation. "Actually, I do know the maintenance schedule. My name is Wesley Crusher and I'm an acting ensign on the ship. My duties--"

"Oh, come on!" The man's face split into a grin. "Do I look that gullible? You can't be more than 16! How would a kid like you become an ensign, let alone assigned to a ship like the _Enterprise_?"

"I'm 17, and really, it's true," Wesley insisted. "My mother is the Chief Medical Officer, and I was made an acting ensign. I'm sort of advanced for my age," he added diffidently.

"I don't believe it."

Wesley sighed. "Computer, identify my voice print and display image and current assignment."

"Crusher, Wesley. Acting Ensign, USS _Enterprise_. Current duties: navigator. Current coursework: Multivariable--"

"Enough!" The man gazed at Wesley in astonishment. "You're the ship's navigator? My God, kid, do you have any idea how many full-fledged Starfleet officers would kill for that posting? You must be pretty hot stuff!"

Wesley squirmed. "About the computer -- "

"Oh, right. I'm Jake Bennet, and you're right, there's no computer maintenance scheduled. But I was just transferred to the ship and figured I might as well get acquainted."

"Wouldn't the Quartermaster's Office -- "

"They'll help, but I prefer finding things out on my own. Know what I mean?"

"Yes," Wesley said uncertainly, "but -- "

"Besides, I'll be working in the Quartermaster's Office, so there's no reason I can't process some of my own paperwork, is there?"

"_You _work in the Quartermaster's Office?" Wesley echoed in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Uh.." Wesley looked the man over. A brawny six footer, with long hair tied in braids and two earrings in his left ear, Bennet looked less like a clerk than almost anyone Wesley could imagine. Even the starbase uniform seemed slightly out of kilter with the man, although it fit perfectly.

Bennet grinned, as though he knew what Wesley was thinking. "Appearances can be deceiving, huh, kid?"

"Wesley," Wesley said firmly. "Um, well, Lieutenant--"

"Jake."

"Jake. If I can help show you around or anything -- "

Bennet winked. "You can show me where the ship's ladies like to hang out."

Wesley blinked. "Ten Forward always seems pretty crowded," he offered hesitantly.

"Great! Let me just assign myself a cabin -- " with two strokes it was accomplished " -- and lead on!" Bennet clapped Wesley on the shoulder and began to sing an ancient Earth tune; fortunately, the song was in French, a language Wesley didn't understand, as the lyrics were more appropriate for a spaceport tavern than a Federation starship.

Wesley found himself liking the exuberant man. "What kind of song is that?"

Bennet broke off in mid-note. "One that's guaranteed to get you arrested in any Parisian bar," he answered with a wicked grin.

"You've been to Paris? On Earth?"

"The same," Bennet confirmed. "Have you?"

Wesley shook his head. "I've only visited Earth once, and that was a long time ago. What's it like?"

"Well, kid, to be honest, I visited Paris in the company of a young lady -- or was it two? -- and so I didn't see too many of the sights. But the room service is excellent."

Wesley returned Bennet's grin. "Captain Picard is from France, you know. Maybe he'll recognize the song."

Bennet roared with laughter. "Even if he does, he probably won't admit it! And don't you go asking him, Wesley! My philosophy is to avoid Bridge crew whenever possible."

"What about me?" Wesley asked reasonably.

"I'll make an exception in your case...and in the case of any attractive female Bridge crew!"

"Troi is very pretty, and she's also a really nice person," Wesley said.

"Oh? Tell me more."

"She's pretty busy as ship's counselor, but -- "

"Counselor? Never mind!"

"Why?" Wesley was puzzled. "She's very -- "

"No counselors or telepaths, Wesley. They give me the shivers." Bennet shrugged. "No good reason. I just avoid them."

"You can't be xenophobic, not if you're in Starfleet," Wesley said, trying to understand, "so what -- "

"I like to keep my secrets secret, kid."

Wesley wasn't sure whether that was Bennet's explanation of his dislike of telepaths or a strong hint to drop the subject, but as they were at Ten Forward, the matter was discarded anyway. Wesley introduced Bennet to a few people he knew, then excused himself and reported for duty, never dreaming he had just lent public legitimacy to the claims of a deadheading rogue.

Jake Bennet was no Quartermaster's clerk, nor was he a starbase programmer. His career had been long and checkered, but at present he was engaged in what was popularly termed "deadheading". Starfleet referred to it by an older term: "stowing away". Deadheading, or sneaking aboard a ship and letting it carry you to its next destination, had for centuries been a problem for merchants and cruise ships. For the most part, however, Starfleet ships were immune to the problem since few were crazy enough to try to hide aboard a ship that might sail into battle at any moment.

The traditional deadhead also tended to skulk around cargo bays, staying out of sight. Bennet was doing no such thing. He did avoid Bridge crew, who would know that no transfer had been authorized, and telepaths, who could discover his deception, but his social life was hardly impaired by these self-imposed limits.

Perhaps most indicative of the man's iconoclastic nature was his violation of the deadhead's most sacred tenet: never do anything helpful; it might be seen as an attempt to pay for your passage.

While Bennet was not so foolhardy as to report for duty, to the Quartermaster's or anywhere else, he did prowl around the computer, straightening glitches and streamlining programs. He also developed stunning new adventures for the holodeck, which he made available for general use, and even taught the bartenders of Ten Forward some potent new recipes.

Bennet also kept in touch with Wesley and, through him, met Geordi LaForge. Bennet felt comfortable with LaForge because the Chief Engineer wasn't primary Bridge crew, and, besides, he was dying for someone with whom he could talk shop.

Bennet was deadheading out of necessity, not desire. A slight miscalculation some time back had separated him from his ship and sent him fleeing for cover. After deadheading through six star systems, he had landed on Starbase 17, remaining there for nearly a month. Now he was confident that he had eluded his irate pursuers, and he was trying to return to where he had stashed his ship.

A polite term for Bennet might be "merchant", but "freebooter" would be more accurate. Whatever else he was, though, he was also an adept engineer. Although he had had no formal training, incessant tinkering had taught him much, and his ship's engines had been customized to the point where their original designer would never have recognized them. The modifications had saved Bennet's life more than once, but his constant puttering with them was more a labor of love than a calculated plot to improve his chances in a confrontation.

The opportunity to chat with a Galaxy-class starship's chief engineer was too good to pass up and, far from declining the introduction, Bennet pressed Wesley for it. For his part, LaForge was happily surprised at the extent of Bennet's engineering knowledge, albeit informally couched. His sunny spirit warmed to Bennet's boisterous bonhomie, and the two were frequently seen crouched over a table in Ten Forward, furiously debating designs... often joined by several female engineers.


	2. Chapter 2

About four weeks after they first met, Bennet and Wesley were exiting the holodeck where Bennet had just unveiled his latest program.

"That was incredible!" Wesley told him, awed. "You could write these for a living! Where do you get your ideas?"

Bennet laughed. "Are you kidding? That once happened to me! Stranded on Tau Ceti 5 without a cent and with six fanged she-devils after me. If I hadn't lost them in the Snow Valley, I wouldn't be here today."

Skeptical, Wesley scratched his head. "Six? What did you do to get them so mad?"

Bennet grinned. "Ask me again when you're of age." He sobered a moment later, and turned back to Wes. "Hey, kid, tell me something -- when will we hit the Muon Belt?"

Surprised by the sudden switch in topics, Wesley had to think for a moment. "Um, first we have to get through the Helfredi system, and then it's just -- "

"Helfredi? Why are we going that way?" Bennet demanded. "The energy storms from the twin suns -- "

"We were just assigned to study the storms. The experts think the _Enterprise_ is big enough to withstand them, and data is needed--"

"That's crazy! Those storms will fry anything smaller than a moon! Nobody gets to the Muon Belt by Helfredi for just that reason. Those experts don't know what they're talking about! When I was in the system, I saw bolts that--"

"When were you in Helfredi?" Wes interrupted eagerly. "What charts did your ship use? I haven't found any that trace routes which might be safe and--"

"Uh, later, Wes. I've got to go."

"Wait! Jake, I need those charts."

"I don't know, kid. Sorry." Bennet vanished into the turbolift, cursing his slip. The last time he'd been in Helfredi had been as part of a convoy of highly illegal dilithium smugglers. The convoy leader had allegedly known a path through the system, but his "safe route" had lost three-quarters of the ships.

Bennet deliberately kept a low profile over the next several days, lest awkward questions arise again. It wasn't until they had already entered the Helfredian system that he ventured into Engineering in search of LaForge.

"Sonja!" he cried in delight, seizing the ensign by the waist as she hurried past. "My darling!"

"Stop it, Jake!" she ordered, half-laughing, half-furious. She batted at his hands. "I said stop. I'm busy!"

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go," he teased.

"Jake!"

"OK, OK. Break my heart," he said, sighing deeply. "Where's the boss?"

"Around and to the right," she called, rushing off. "In the hot seat."

Upon investigation, Bennet found LaForge in the control center, a small room next to the dilithium crystal chamber. "Let's go get a drink," he invited, sticking his head around the corner.

"Jake? Are you nuts?" LaForge laughed. "It's a Yellow Alert! Shouldn't you be at your post?"

"Oh, yeah," Bennet snorted. "The Quartermaster's is always a hive of activity at these times."

"Fine, then _I'll _put you to work," LaForge said with a fast grin. "Take a seat."

"What are you doing?" Bennet asked, watching as LaForge made constant adjustments on his control panel.

"We just got into the system and already the energy fluxes are wreaking havoc with our equipment," the engineer told him. "These energy bolts come in frequencies that go right through our shields. If I don't keep readjusting our power outputs, we'll overload the dilithium and maybe even rupture the anti-matter containment field."

"What about the warp engines?"

"Are you kidding? I shut them down ten minutes ago. Trying to calculate their energy requirements as well as the rest of the ship's needs was just too much."

"Can't the computer handle this faster?"

"If it were programmed to, sure. But to write the necessary program would take even Data a couple of days. It's not that bad, so long as the storms don't get worse."

"And you don't need to get out of here fast. Look, did you think about rerouting the energy like this?" Bennet called up a schematic. "This way, there's a buffer in the system."

"Yeah, but if it takes a direct hit, it'll fuse all the connections. The whole thing would have to be realigned by hand."

"Would you rather fuse your connections or your dilithium crystals? And as far as mopping up afterwards goes, what are ensigns for?"

"I'll tell Sonja you said that." LaForge grinned. "OK, Jake, set it up."

As Bennet worked, LaForge continued to readjust the ship's energy flow. He also studied Bennet's diagram and called out improvements for him to incorporate. "You know," he said as Bennet finished, "you gave me an idea. If this console had just a few changes in its circuitry, it could temporarily shunt a lot of the power into our reserve baffles. That could give us warp capability -- for a few seconds anyway. Say ten on the outside."

"Yeah, but you'd still have to handle all the calibrations during warp manually. Do you have any _idea _how hard that would be? Even for someone who knows the circuits? And one wrong calculation could overload the engines, and then -- "

"Kerblooie. Right. But we may need to warp out of here. Haven't you noticed? The jolts are getting worse. Here, you take over while I make the changes."

Still protesting, Bennet took LaForge's seat while the engineer ducked under the console and started tinkering.

" -- and that's what I'd do to the genius who sent us on this mission," Bennet finished several minutes later. "Aren't you done yet, Geordi?"

"Almost...Just one more -- ah! There! Done."

"Hurry up and get the cover back on. You're down there with no shielding. One big bolt and you're barbecue."

"What? Hey, wait a second. If I -- "

"Geordi, get out of there!" Bennet's yell came too late. The _Enterprise_ was struck by an enormous blast of energy from the system's larger sun. The shields could only absorb some of the force; the rest rushed through the console where the two men were. Bennet frantically compensated for the surge, but LaForge, half in the panel alongside the equipment, took an incredible jolt. He was hurled backwards and collapsed, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Bennet frantically compensated for the surge, but LaForge, half in the panel alongside the equipment, took an incredible jolt. He was hurled backwards and collapsed, unconscious.

Meanwhile, on the Bridge, increasingly severe damage reports were coming in from all over the ship.

"All systems, including the computer, are being affected by this storm, Captain," Riker reported, grimly hanging onto his chair as the ship pitched and tossed among the energy bolts.

"Sickbay here." Crusher's voice came over the intercom. "Twenty more casualties from the accident in the Shuttle Bay."

"Helm, can't you hold her steady?" Picard demanded as the _Enterprise_ lurched to starboard.

"I am sorry, sir," Data replied, "but the ship is responding sluggishly."

"Number One, I think we have given Starfleet's 'experts' the benefit of the doubt long enough. Let's get out of here. Engineering, Mr.LaForge! I need warp speed, as much as you can muster, on my mark. Helm, set a heading for the most direct way out of this system. Now, Mr.LaForge!"

Down in Engineering, LaForge lay sprawled on the deck, out cold. Bennet had been too busy even to summon medical attention, and all other Engineering staff were similarly too occupied to enter the small control room. As Picard called for warp speed, Bennet yelped, "You maniac! Are you crazy?"

Happily, the intercom was so full of static that the remark went unnoticed. Then, once the warp engines were activated, Bennet was too busy even to swear.

Despite LaForge's work, the recalibrations had to be made at a speed that was nearly unattainable. Were it not for his many long discussions with LaForge, which gave him a detailed knowledge of the _Enterprise_, Bennet could never have done it. In the end though, he managed to give the Bridge 9.7 seconds of warp six before hitting the emergency shutoff switch.

Those few seconds were enough to get them out of the system, and the ship emerged from warp drive in quiet, empty, interstellar space. As soon as the Helfredian storms were no longer a threat, the Engineering crew were able to catch their breaths. Sonja Gomez took advantage of the respite to peek into the control room.

"Geordi!" She was horrified to see LaForge crumpled on the floor and Bennet slumped over the console. Calling for a medical team, she rushed into the room. After trying without success to rouse LaForge, she moved over to Bennet.

At her approach, he groaned and sat up, his uniform wringing wet with sweat.

"What happened? Are you all right?"

"Did we make it? Are we out?" Bennet asked groggily.

"Yes. We're safe now. What happened to Geordi?"

"The last big bolt from the energy storms. He was inside the panel. Is he dead?"

"Not yet," Dr.Gilmore called. He'd rushed in only seconds before but had already started treating the chief engineer.

LaForge muttered something, beginning to come around.

"Easy, easy," Gilmore cautioned.

"The ship -- got to get out -- "

"It's all right, Geordi!" Sonja dropped to her knees beside LaForge. "We're out of the system. The ship is safe."

At her words, LaForge relaxed, and Gilmore nodded in satisfaction.

"He'll be all right?" Bennet demanded.

"Well, I need to run some tests. He took a huge shock and also cracked his skull on the wall. ...But I think he'll be fine."

At that moment the litter team arrived, and Gilmore turned back to his patient. Bennet reached out and grabbed Gomez's arm. "Sonja!" he hissed. "I need to talk to you!"

"What is it?" the ensign asked in surprise, hanging back as the medial team left with LaForge. "Are you hurt?"

Bennet shook his head. "It's about who got us out of the system."

Gomez looked confused. "But that's obvious. You did. Geordi must have been out cold even before the captain asked for warp drive. Are you worried you won't get the credit? Don't be -- I'll make sure everyone knows it was you. You deserve a commendation at least! I'd never have -- "

"Sonja, stop. That's just it. I don't want anyone to know it was me."

"What?"

"Look, if anyone asks, it was Geordi who saved the ship, not me."

"But why? You deserve -- "

"No! I'm a lieutenant in the Quartermaster's Office. I shouldn't even be _in _Engineering during a Yellow Alert. You can't tell anyone."

Gomez struggled to understand. "Do you think you'll get into trouble for being here? The captain wouldn't mind! He's really understand--"

"Sonja, we're not talking about spilling coffee on him. This is a major breach of regulations. And I have other reasons besides. Promise me you won't mention my name."

"But--"

"Promise!"

Helplessly, Gomez shrugged. "All right. I promise."

"Great!" With a quick kiss, Bennet hurried from the room, leaving a mystified Gomez behind.

As soon as preliminary repairs were underway, Picard hurried to Sickbay to check on the injured.

"Most of the injuries are minor," Dr.Crusher assured him. "Geordi is the most seriously hurt."

"LaForge?" Picard asked in surprise. "I hadn't heard. What happened?"

"From what I understand, he was working inside a panel when a bolt from the storm hit the ship. Ensign Gomez tells me that virtually the entire force of the bolt went through the circuit which, at that time, included Geordi. She says that some rewiring of the console had been done, sending much of the energy elsewhere, and that unquestionably saved his life. As it was, he came very close to dying instantaneously."

"Will he be all right?" Picard asked, looking down at the unconscious man in concern.

Crusher nodded. "I've induced a coma to allow the medication time to work; his body needs a respite to heal. But in a few days, he'll be up and about."

Picard nodded. "Fine. Well, there's no reason to rush his recovery. We _won't _be reentering the Helfredian system."

Crusher smiled. "Good!"

"There's something I don't understand though," Picard mused. "How could LaForge have manned the console after being so badly hurt? I know he didn't have to do it for long, but -- "

"Oh, no," Crusher objected. "Geordi didn't do anything after being injured. He would have been unconscious before he hit the floor."

Picard frowned. "But then who provided the warp drive? Well," he dismissed it, "I'm sure we'll find out once LaForge is recovered."


	4. Chapter 4

The _Enterprise_, like her Chief Engineer, lay motionless for nearly two days. The Engineering section worked double shifts to repair the damage and double check all other systems. At last, though, they got underway.

"Computer, what is our estimated time of arrival at the Muon Asteroid Belt?" Bennet called out from where he lay lounging on his bunk. He'd kept out of sight during the repair process -- Bridge officers were everywhere, checking on progress -- but now that the ship was again en route, things were back to normal.

"The _Enterprise_ will not enter the Muon Asteroid Field."

"What?" Bennet exploded, leaping to his feet. "Our itinerary calls for us to pass through the field on our way to Starbase 122!"

"Correction," the computer responded calmly. "Our revised itinerary does not -- "

"Revised? When was the itinerary revised?"

"A revised flight plan was filed twenty-seven hours ago, on Stardate--"

"Never mind." Bennet thought furiously. "Computer, display new itinerary. How close will we come to the Muon Field? Will we be in transporter range?"

"We will pass within seven milliparsecs of the field's edge. Ship's transporters are unable to --"

"Cancel. Computer, is Commander LaForge still in Sickbay?"

"Affirmative."

"Who, other than Security personnel, has access to LaForge's quarters?"

"Entry permission has been granted to mander Data."

"Dammit! ...Computer, where is Wesley Crusher?"

"Wesley Crusher is on Holodeck B."

Minutes later, Bennet entered Holodeck B. Wes and a group of friends were enjoying a re-creation of the Eastern Beach on Canopus IV, but when Wesley caught sight of Bennet, he hurried over. "Hi!" he said, shaking water out of his eyes. "I haven't seen you in a while, Jake!"

"Hi, Wes. Yeah, things have been busy. Listen, I've got a problem. I left a bottle of Saurian brandy in Geordi's cabin during our last card game, before hitting Helfredi. It's still there, and I really need it -- I've got this date tonight," he added with a wink.

Wes grinned. "Gee, I'm sorry, but I can't get in either."

"Aw, c'mon, kid. A whiz like you could break a privacy seal in five minutes. It's not even like you're voiding it; you're just granting me access."

Wes looked unconvinced. "I don't know, Jake."

"Look, if I knew the program better, I'd do it myself, but I don't have the time. Geordi won't mind, and I'll tell him as soon as he's allowed visitors. What's wrong? Do you think I'll steal his socks? Read his diary?"

Despite himself, Wesley laughed. "No, it's just... Well, if you're sure he won't mind..."

"Great! Have it done by 14:00, OK?"

"OK," the boy answered reluctantly.

At 14:01, Bennet entered LaForge's quarters. He looked around, then spied the computer terminal. Rubbing his hands in satisfaction, he sat down and went to work.

Later that evening, the entire Bridge crew and several of the Engineering staff gathered in Sickbay to toast the lifting of LaForge's "NO VISITORS" orders.

"How do you feel, Mr.LaForge?" Picard asked, smiling down at him.

"Like I want to get out of this bed!" LaForge answered promptly, looking at Dr.Crusher.

"Not for another few days," she told him firmly.

"Don't worry, Geordi. The ship's just fine," Riker reassured him.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to find out what happened!" LaForge said eagerly, sitting up higher in bed.

"How much do you remember?" Picard asked.

LaForge thought for a moment. "I remember entering the system and how the storms hit immediately. I took over the stabilizing controls once the bolts started to penetrate the shields."

"Do you remember how you were injured?" Troi asked.

"Hmmm. I was...under the console. Why?"

Data spoke up, "It appeared as though you recalibrated the instruments and restructured the energy flow."

"Oh yeah!" LaForge nodded. "I had just finished, but then I thought of one more modification to make, and then... That's all I remember."

"That's probably when you imitated a lighting rod," Riker commented. "You're lucky to still be here, my friend!"

"As are we," Picard added.

"What about the ship? How'd we leave Helfredi? How extensive was the damage?"

"You -- or rather your staff -- gave us ten seconds of warp six," Picard explained.

"That got us out of the system," Riker joined in. "We completed repairs yesterday."

"Warp six? For ten seconds?" LaForge echoed blankly. "But how -- " His gaze fell on Sonja Gomez, hanging back a bit timidly in the midst of all the senior staff. "Sonja, was it you?"

Gomez stepped forward. "No, Geordi," she admitted, uneasily aware of what his next question would surely be.

"Then who -- "

"Do you remember who was with you in the control room during the storm?" she asked hopefully as the others listened curiously.

LaForge fell silent, then: "Jake!" He turned to Sonja. "It was Jake, wasn't it?"

Gomez just beamed. She hadn't broken her word, but neither had she lied to LaForge.

"Who?" Picard asked.

"Jake Bennet," LaForge explained. "He's in the Quartermaster's Office, but he _belongs _in Engineering. He--"

LaForge was interrupted as the ship lurched suddenly to port. Yellow Alert lights began to blink and the intercom broadcast a summons for the captain.

"Bridge! What is going on?"

"Captain, you'd better get up here!" Lt.Armstrong replied in agitation. "We've lost navigational control of the ship."

"On my way."

In seconds, Sickbay was deserted, save for LaForge and Dr.Crusher.

"Oh no!" the doctor exclaimed as LaForge tried to rise. "You're staying in bed for this one."


	5. Chapter 5

On the Bridge, Armstrong was briefing the others. "Navigation suddenly went haywire. We changed course and accelerated to warp seven. Manual overrides aren't working, either here or in Engineering. It's like the computer's taken over."

"Or _been _taken over," Riker said grimly. "Data, where does the new course take us?"

"If we maintain this heading and speed for three point seven hours, we will enter Klingon space," the android reported.

"And the Klingons are hardly likely to treat such an intrusion as a welcome visit!" Riker commented to Picard.

"Yes. This sort of violation of their territory could certainly be viewed as an act of aggression -- peace treaty or no," Picard agreed. "Although if we alerted them beforehand -- "

"The matter may be moot, sir," Data interrupted. "Our course is on a tangent across Klingon borders. Thirty-two hours after entering Klingon space, we shall cross into Romulan territory."

"Number One, I think we had better stop where we are," Picard said drily.

Riker agreed instantly. "Shut down the engines?"

At Picard's nod, Riker issued the order to Engineering. Seconds later: "Bridge! They won't shut down! There is no response to any outside command. The main computer countermands all new orders. Short of actually sabotaging the engines, we can't stop her!"

"Mr.Data, you have the Bridge. Keep me informed of any changes in our status. Number One, let's visit our Chief Engineer."

In Sickbay, LaForge was propped up in bed, studying a computer screen and talking, via commlink, to his staff. "-- doesn't work either? Oh, Captain. We were just trying to figure a way to put on the brakes."

"Any ideas?" Riker asked.

"None that I like."

"Can we stop the ship?" Picard asked.

"Well, yes," LaForge admitted, "but only by drastic measures."

"Such as?"

"Planting explosive charges along the dilithium crystal containers."

"Surely there's something less extreme!"

LaForge shook his head. "Not that I've been able to find. The program that's taken over the computer is very specific; all attempts to alter our course are discarded. And the engines have multiple fail-safes and repair mechanisms built into them, so only something catastrophic can shut them down."

"How could such a program get into the system?" Riker demanded.

"I don't know, but right now that's not the issue."

"Do you think you can find another way to override the program before we leave Federation space?" Picard asked.

LaForge looked doubtful. "The program is very simple; it's unlikely I'll find a loophole."

"If you use explosives to stop us -- "

" -- we'll be dead in space. Not even impulse. And we'll need the facilities of a _big _spaceport to repair the damage." LaForge paused. "It'll take some time to set the charges, Captain. Do you want me to get the ball rolling?"

Before Picard could answer, Data called from the Bridge. "Captain, we have come to a stop in the midst of the Muon Asteroid Field."

"On my way. Number One, you're with me."

"Status, Mr.Data?" Picard demanded as soon as they reached the Bridge.

"As reported, sir. We are in the Muon Asteroid Field. The invasive program still has control of the ship, but our trip would appear to be over."

"Sensors report nothing, Captain." Worf said. "No ships -- just asteroids."

"They could be cloaked," Riker offered.

"We're still well within Federation space, Number One. Only the Ferengi might attempt a raid this deep, and they don't have cloaking technology."

"That we know of," Riker pointed out. "And if the Romulans are launching a new offensive -- "

"Captain!" Worf called. "The transporter is being activated!"

"O'Brien!"

There was no answer.

"Is someone beaming aboard?" Riker demanded. "Where are they coming from?"

"No; someone is _leaving _the ship," Worf answered, confused. "And our deflector shields are locked down. We cannot interfere with the beamover."

"Where can they go?" Picard asked.

"Captain! The computer has just locked down all tractor beams and weapons banks." Worf regarded his instruments with rising frustration.

"Captain, look!" Wesley cried.

On the main screen, a vessel had suddenly appeared. Uncloaked, it was no Romulan warbird, but a small two-man vessel of Orion design.

"What the hell?" Riker stared at the viewscreen

"The transporter is beaming to that ship," Worf confirmed.

"Whose ship is that?" LaForge asked, stepping from the turbolift still clad in Sickbay pajamas.

"Private registry," Data reported. "The _Gadfly_. But it was reported missing four years ago."

"It looks pretty solid to me," Riker snapped. "Worf, what's its weaponry?"

"The ship has a jamming field on. No accurate sensor information can be obtained."

"So we just sit here?" LaForge asked. "No weapons? No tractor beams? No shields? We're sitting ducks!"

"What is this all about?" Picard demanded of no one in particular.

"We are being hailed!" Worf interrupted.

"On main viewer."

The screen lit with the image of a widely grinning Jake Bennet. No longer in Starfleet uniform, he wore a loose white shirt with billowy sleeves, crisscrossed by two harnesses holding sheathed throwing knives. As he leaned back and put his feet up on the console, his bottle green trousers and knee high black boots came into view, as did the Rigellian blaster holstered at his side. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and emeralds glinted at his ear.

"Jake!" Wesley and LaForge yelped.

With a wink, Bennet saluted.

"You _know _him?" Riker demanded.

"Wesley introduced us," LaForge said helplessly.

"He came aboard at Starbase 17," Wesley offered lamely. "He was transferred to the Quartermaster's Staff--"

"_And _he's the one who got us out of Helfredi," LaForge added.

Bennet waved modestly. "Now, now -- "

"Who are you?" Picard demanded.

"Jake Bennet at your service, my dear Picard," Bennet replied with a flourish. "Wesley, you have my deepest apologies for the, hmm, 'fabrications' I told you. And Geordi, the computer program that's got you so worried can be nullifed with one simple phrase."

"Which is ?" Riker demanded.

"Ah, ah, Commander. Patience. First I think I owe you good people an explanation, and I'd rather deliver it while I'm certain you can't lob a photon torpedo at me. Oh, by the way, you'll find O'Brien enjoying a delightful snooze in Transporter Room Four. If the medical people want to know, I gave him a shot of Antarean Joy Dust. He'll be better than ever in a few hours."

"What were you doing on my ship?" the captain snapped.

Bennet raised his eyebrows in mock reproof. "Saving it, among other things. You see, Captain, I found myself stranded on Starbase 17, in desperate need of a lift to this field where I had, ah, 'parked' my ship. No other vessels were coming in this direction, and your original flight plan passed right by this very spot. After the little Helfredian fiasco, though, you changed your plans, and I was forced to -- ahem -- improvise."

"You hijacked my ship!"

"Only for a little while. And I'll give it back."

"Do so," Picard rapped out.

Bennet shrugged. "Conversation is a lost art. All right. Geordi, it's voice activated, by your saying a particular phrase. Oh, there'll be a three-minute lag between your saying it and all systems coming back online. (I wouldn't want you to spoil my exit.) But once those three minutes are up, it's gone. Dead. No relapses."

"What's the phrase?" LaForge asked.

" 'Captain Picard is a _chhorzzh_.' "

Worf growled deep in his throat, and Riker choked as the Klingon oath echoed over the intercom.

Bennet shrugged apologetically. "Had to use something I was _pretty _sure you wouldn't say on your own. Get Worf to help you with the pronunciation. 'Ta, folks!" With a wink, Bennet severed communication, and an instant later his ship vanished, cloaked.

"Where did he get a cloaking device?" Riker wondered aloud.

"Well, Mr.LaForge?" Picard demanded.

"Uh, yes, sir," LaForge said uncomfortably. "Computer, 'Captain Picard is a _chhorzzh_.' "

"Acknowledged. Program will be nullified in exactly three minutes."

"Any luck in tracking him till then?" Riker asked.

"No," Worf replied. "He was completely cloaked, and these asteroids afford further protection from our sensors."

"Can't we go after him at all?" Wesley asked, torn between anger at Bennet's betrayal and a lingering fondness for the man.

Riker looked at Picard. "Not unless we know -- or can guess -- where he's headed."

After a moment, the captain agreed. "It think it will be wiser to simply return to our mission to Starbase 25."

Riker nodded. "Course will be laid in as soon as we're able."

"Good. I'll be in my Ready Room." Picard left the Bridge.

"Commander," Wesley asked once the captain was safely out of the room, "what does '_chhorzzh_' mean?"

Riker and Worf exchanged a glance. "It's a reference to a person's ancestry, Wes. It's not a compliment."

"Oh."

"Oh boy." LaForge sounded less than delighted at the news. "You mean I just called the captain a -- "

"Are you supposed to be out of Sickbay?" Riker interrupted.

"Not technically, no," LaForge admitted, "but I feel fine."

"Lt. Worf?" Dr. Crusher's voice came over the intercom. "I want Commander LaForge located at once and escorted to Sickbay. And I may need a guard, too!" The doctor sounded exceedingly nettled.

"Acknowledged."

Riker pointed meaningfully to the elevator, and with a sheepish grin, LaForge slunk aboard.


	6. Chapter 6

After the _Enterprise_ had been back on course for nearly an hour, Riker signalled at the Ready Room door.

"Come."

"Captain? All systems are operational, and Engineering says we have extra power available if you want us to reach Starbase 25 on schedule."

Picard nodded absently, clearly preoccupied with something else.

"Thinking about Bennet?" Riker asked, as Picard waved him to a chair.

The captain smiled. "Counselor Troi will be out of a job soon if you keep that up, Number One. Yes, I was wondering where Bennet is. If you were he, and wanted to avoid a starship, where would you go?"

Riker thought. "Well, he's got several options. Assuming he thinks we'd look for him, he could lie low in the asteroid field for a while -- "

"Somehow he strikes me as more the type who'd take an active role in avoidance," Picard commented.

"Agreed." Riker smiled wryly. "Then, since he knows our next stop is Starbase 25, he could head off in the opposite direction. Or he might try to double back on our course."

"Alternatively, he might think we'd assume he'd do just that and head for 25 himself," Picard mused.

"Mmmm. I think I'd probably head out in a new direction entirely," Riker said. "There are plenty of small systems in this area where someone like Bennet could keep himself busy. But I don't suppose we'll ever find out which he picked."

"I expect you're right --"

"Captain Picard to the Bridge!"

As the two officers hurried out of the Ready Room, Lt. Worf looked up from his console. "_Bennet _is hailing us," he announced grimly.

Riker and Picard exchanged a look of disbelief. "On main viewer."

The transmission was garbled and hazy, but the gist of the message came through. "--_terprise_, where are you? Dammit, answer! There's a Ferengi raider in this system that's attacking a private yacht. From what I gather, it's carrying a family on vacation -- two parents, three kids. _Enterprise_, are you reading me?"

"Bennet, this is the _Enterprise_. What is your location?"

" -- Ferengi have decided to take the vessel for salvage only. They're doing their best to make Swiss cheese of it. Ah, damn! There go their main engines!"

"Mr. Worf, can you verify the Ferengi presence?"

"No, sir, not at this range. I have homed in on Bennet's position, but the system he is in is very close to the Muon Field. The sensors cannot distinguish between ships and asteroids at this distance."

"He's not receiving us," Wesley said. "What's wrong?"

"Asteroids in that region often contain tellurium, which can interfere with subspace signals, especially for small crafts' equipment," Data explained.

"Could this be another of Bennet's tricks?" Riker asked suspiciously.

"All right, hang on. I'm coming," Bennet muttered. Ignoring the still open channel, he turned to his instruments. "Let's see how you like a phaser shot to your Bridge, you snaggle-toothed looters."

Apparently the Ferengi vessel did not appreciate the interference, and seconds later Bennet was nearly flung from his chair by a return strike. "Uh oh." He slammed some switches down and swung targeting gear into place. "_Enterprise_, you'd better get over here fast! What are you doing? Holding a ship-wide Mardi Gras? Respond!"

"Mr. Crusher, lay in a course for Bennet's position," Picard ordered. "Maximum warp."

"Transferring coordinates to Helm," Worf reported.

"Course laid in, sir. We'll be there in eleven minutes at warp eight."

"Make it so. Mr. Worf, boost our signal; let Bennet know we're on our way."

Worf keyed in commands as Riker sounded Red Alert. On the viewscreen, Bennet glanced up, too busy to show relief. "Oh, _Enterprise_. Finished your coffee break so soon? I hope there's somebody here when you finally show up. The family yacht took cover behind the third planet's moon when I joined the fight. What kind of yahoos go sightseeing in a system like this anyway? The Ferengi were probably doing the gene pool a favor when they -- oof!"

Bennet's ship lurched again as the Ferengi weapons found their mark. Bennet's fingers danced over the controls, but he kept talking. "Right now we're playing hide and seek. They've got me outgunned by a factor of twenty, but they're not quite sure where I am, thanks to my cloaking device. They can't go after the family until they dust me, or they'll find themselves picking shrapnel out of their ears. You'd better hurry though," he added as another explosion rocked his ship and alarm lights started to flash. "They've got a good weapons officer, and he's zeroing in on me."

Over the next several minutes, the _Enterprise_ crew watched the death of a ship. Although Bennet dodged and fought, his shields could not withstand the Ferengi's bolts for long, and once they went, the cloaking device ceased to function. All of the _Enterprise_ officers learned several new words as Bennet kept up a running tirade against his adversaries, but unfortunately, his weapons were only slightly more lethal than his language. Once the Ferengi could see him, the fight was essentially over.

"_Enterprise_, you'd better hurry," Bennet said through clenched teeth. "These guys are -- "

"Emergency alert." The _Gadfly_'s computer interrupted him. "Hull has been breached."

The words were just a fraction ahead of the maelstrom that ensued as the ship's atmosphere began boiling off into space. "Computer! Seal all doors!" Bennet bellowed, grabbing for his pressure suit. The storm abated as the airtight doors shut, but Bennet continued to struggle into his suit while simultaneously initiating a new set of evasive maneuvers.

The Ferengi vessel had obviously found her target, and the _Gadfly_ pitched from side to side under a ferocious assault. Bennet's pressure suit helmet sailed in one direction while the man flew in the other. "Ship's systems have failed," the computer stated unnecessarily. "Artificial Gravity, Life Support, Navigation -- Emergency Alert. Main engines have overheated. Explosion imminent."

Bennet let loose a series of blistering oaths as he swam over to his helmet in the zero g. He put it on and sealed it around his neck just as the latest Ferengi barrage cracked the hull a second time. Bennet's form was lost to the _Enterprise_ crew as everything aboard the _Gadfly's_ Bridge whistled out through the hole.

"Coming up on the system!" Wesley reported.

"Shields up! All weapons systems ready!" Worf called.

"Put a picture of the system on main viewer," Riker ordered.

The _Enterprise_ burst into the system at warp eight, on an intercept course with the Ferengi. The enemy ship was a small raider, more than enough for an unarmed yacht or Bennet's souped-up two-seater, but no match for a ship of the _Enterprise_'s caliber. As soon as she saw the starship, she turned from the _Gadfly_'s wreckage and fled, heading for her home territory. The _Enterprise_ pursued until it was clear the Ferengi were making straight for their own borders, then turned back to check for survivors.


	7. Chapter 7

The _Enterprise_ pursued until it was clear the Ferengi were making straight for their own borders, then turned back to check for survivors.

"Captain, I have located the private ship behind the third planet's moon. Her communications systems and engines are damaged, but life support is functional."

"Beam an Engineering Team over to effect repairs," Riker ordered.

"Mr. Worf, any sign of Bennet?" Picard asked.

"Captain!" Wesley alerted Picard as the _Gadfly_, her engines long since overheated, finally exploded.

"There were no life signs aboard the ship, Captain."

"Could he have been blown out into space when his hull was breached?" Riker asked.

"The hole _was_ large enough for a Human to pass through," Data confirmed.

"And he was in a pressure suit," Riker reminded Picard.

"He would have been very close to the explosion," the captain said, shaking his head. "Could a pressure suit have withstood such a blast?"

"Scanning for a pressure suit in the debris," Worf said. "...I have it! Life signs faint but present."

"Beam him directly to Sickbay," Picard commanded. "Dr.Crusher! Incoming wounded!"

"Acknowledged!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Dr.Crusher saw the shimmer of a transporter beam take form. Medical personnel converged on the unconscious man the instant he had fully materialized.

"This guy is a mess!" Nurse Akins stared at his scanner in shock. "He should already be dead!"

"Be quiet and get me more units of plasma," Crusher snapped with uncharacteristic brusqueness. "And get the entire supply of regen gel ready."

"Doctor, even if you _immerse_ the guy in gel, his chances -- "

"Just do it. Stat." Crusher didn't even look up from where she was slicing off Bennet's pressure suit. "Sulak, get him on total life support: heart, lungs, liver, kidneys. Set up a separate monitor for neural function and get Counselor Troi down here stat. Patch his eyes and tube his ears till the regen gel is ready -- but the lungs get the first batch. The extremities can wait, but check on tissue damage from crystalline formation ASAP."

By the time Picard arrived in Sickbay, Bennet lay on a bed, all but invisible among the various machines that were keeping him alive. Dr.Crusher and two assistants stood encased in a sterile field, performing thoracic surgery amidst the equipment.

Picard snagged Akins as the nurse passed by. "Status?"

"Anyone but Dr.Crusher would have written him off on arrival," Akins replied, shaking his head. "Every major organ was in or near failure, he wasn't breathing, and even brainwave activity was going fast."

"What caused the injuries?"

"As near as we can figure, sir, he was blown out of his ship along with a lot of debris. Either then or when the ship exploded, he got badly buffeted among the wreckage. Simultaneously, his pressure suit was holed in several places, probably from the explosion, or, since he was so near an asteroid field, by micrometeorites. The holes were tiny so decompression was slow, but he was pulling a near-vacuum in his suit by the time we picked him up. In addition to all the problems of decompression damage, he's got hypothermia from exposure to the freezing temperatures of space, radiation sickness from his proximity to the explosion, and about six broken bones from knocking around among the debris. Right now, Dr. Crusher's trying to repair the pulmonary damage due to anoxia and decompression. If his lungs can recover, he's got a chance for the rest. His heart and brain seem to be in good condition...relatively speaking."

"What are his chances?"

"With another doctor, I wouldn't give him even money to last the hour, but with Dr.Crusher, I'd say he's got a seventy percent chance to pull through. Say a fifty percent chance for a full recovery. Ah, Counselor Troi! Dr.Crusher wants you to see if Bennet's consciousness is still intact. Get him to fight for his life."

Troi nodded and Akins escorted her to the bedside. After a few moments of watching, Picard left, stopping only long enough to wave at LaForge.

Back on the Bridge, Riker reported, "The Engineering Away Team says the yacht's damage will be easily fixed, Captain. The family's pathetically grateful to Bennet -- and us. It seems he dove in just as the Ferengi were getting ready to destroy their ship. He saved the family from certain death."

"What are they doing in this sector?"

Riker grinned. "Would you believe the kids are on a school holiday and the parents decided to go on a camping trip? They thought these asteroid fields would be 'fun'."

"Hmf."

"How's Bennet?"

"Not good, but if anyone can pull him through it's Dr.Crusher."

It was a thirty-six hour vigil before they knew whether Bennet would live or die, and Dr.Crusher was by his side continually. When tests proved that his tissues were regenerating, Crusher finally relaxed, knowing Bennet's body had not lost its ability to recover. He was still on total life support -- his lungs were packed in regen gel, as were his intestines, liver, pancreas, and spleen -- but his heart had demonstrated its capacity for endogenous beating, his kidneys had regained their proper ionic gradients, and his nervous system checked out perfectly. The bruises and lacerations were already half-healed, and the broken bones were rapidly knitting under Dr. Crusher's treatment. His eyes and ears were also packed in regen gel, rendering him temporarily blind and deaf, but that would soon pass.

Slowly, slowly, over the course of several days, the machines around Bennet's bed began to disappear. The restraint fields which held the bones in proper alignment during healing were removed, as were the earplugs. The coma began to lighten. When Troi reported Bennet was beginning to come around, Dr.Crusher removed the eyepatches and stood by his bedside, accompanied by the counselor. The rest of the medical team waited nearby, eager to see their "miracle patient" wake up.

Bennet groaned and moved his head a bit, then gradually cracked one eyelid. When that didn't produce too much pain, he opened the other and peered dazedly about. His gaze fell first on a beaming Crusher, then traveled to Troi.

"My, God, I made it to Heaven," he mumbled fuzzily. "What a computer error."

Crusher smiled down at him. "This isn't Heaven."

"Then I'm sure glad I ended up in Hell." Bennet smiled back drowsily. "But you guys have gotten some totally unfounded bad press."

"You're not dead," Troi said gently. "You're back aboard the _Enterprise_."

"How do you feel?" Dr.Crusher asked.

"I don't know. Muddled mostly. My body feels -- strange."

"That's the aftereffects of the regen gel. You're still far from well, but you'll be fine, given time."

Bennet struggled to clear his mind. "I'm on the _Enterprise_? What happened to my ship?"

"I'm sorry. She was totally destroyed in the battle with the Ferengi. Do you remember any of what happened to you?"

"Mmm... yes, that yacht... my hull... I didn't know if I'd get into my pressure suit in time, and then -- " Bennet began to shake. " -- I was falling among the stars! Falling. Endlessly. I was totally alone in an infinity of space -- "

Troi seized his hand, squeezing hard. "You are no longer alone. Feel my hand. Look around you."

Bennet managed a shaky laugh. "What an ego-crusher that was. Talk about feeling insignificant!"

"It's all right now," Dr.Crusher reassured him. "Everything will be all right. For now, though, I want you to get some more rest."

Obediently Bennet closed his eyes, and Crusher pressed a hypospray to his neck. Once he was safely asleep, the medical staff let loose a yell of triumph that shook the walls.

"That's enough." But Dr.Crusher was smiling too. With many backward looks at their star patient, the medical staff reluctantly returned to their duties. Crusher turned to Troi with a happy sigh. "I didn't think he'd make it at first," she admitted. "But he bounced back. What an incredible constitution!"

"His life force is very strong," Troi agreed, "but, despite his jokes, he _was_ surprised to be alive when he first awoke."

"His last memories must have been terrifying! Tumbling through space in a leaking pressure suit? I'm surprised he didn't display more psychological aftereffects!"

"He may, later. For now, he seems too tired to dwell on his experiences," Troi remarked.

"He still needs a great deal of rest," Crusher guided Troi into her office, "but his fatigue will soon disappear. That's another side effect of the regen gel."

Twenty minutes later, a medtech burst into Crusher's office where the doctor and Troi sat talking. "Doctor! He's gone!"

"Who?"

"Jake Bennet!"

Crusher stared at the tech in disbelief. "That's impossible! His pulmonary function is only up to fifty-seven percent and his bones aren't fully healed yet. He shouldn't be able to stand up, let alone walk away!"

"Well, he's not in Sickbay," the tech retorted.

Crusher flicked the intercom. "Bridge, this is Dr.Crusher. I seem to have another missing patient. I don't know how he did it, or why, but Jake Bennet has vanished."

On the Bridge, Picard and Riker snapped into action.

"Data, seal off all shuttle bays and transporter rooms. And isolate Engineering too," Picard ordered.

"Worf, have armed Security teams search the ship!" Riker told the Klingon.

"Captain, is all that necessary?" Crusher protested over the open channel. "The man is still quite ill."

"Doctor, the same man hijacked this ship the last time he had an unsupervised run on it," Picard snapped back, "and we _still _don't know how he did it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Captain, is all that necessary?" Crusher protested over the open channel. "The man is still quite ill."

"Doctor, the same man hijacked this ship the last time he had an unsupervised run on it," Picard snapped back, "and we _still _don't know how he did it."

"Think he'd make for the Shuttle Bay?" Riker asked.

"That depends on how many other cloaked ships he's got hidden around the galaxy," Picard replied with asperity.

"Why would he take off like this?" Riker wondered aloud.

"Perhaps I have the answer," Data volunteered. "At the captain's request, I attempted to learn more about Mr. Bennet's background following our rescue of him. I found that he is wanted on criminal or civil charges on 117 planets -- "

"_117??_" Riker repeated incredulously.

"Yes, sir. He has also been banned from six star systems. Of the 117 planetary governments with outstanding warrants, 56 are for minor violations of local law and extradition is not required. 33 others are from worlds the Federation does not officially recognize -- "

"That leaves 28 planets that want his hide," Picard said, doing some hasty mental arithmetic.

"Yes, sir, and the Federation has extradition treaties or agreements with all of them. Mr. Bennet may have assumed we knew of this and that we would, of course, have to bring him in for trial. In addition, there is also the matter of his seizing control of this ship."

"What's he wanted for?" Riker asked curiously.

"Brawling, assault on a peace officer or officers, resisting arrest, petty theft, grand theft, destruction of public property, destruction of private property, disturbing the peace, operating a spaceship within -- "

"Wait, Data. There's nothing more serious? No armed robbery? Attempted murder?"

"No, sir."

Riker glanced at Picard. "Sounds more like a man who enjoys a wild party than a hardened criminal."

"We are still bound by the law, Number One, and if there are warrants against him, we have no choice but to hold him as a prisoner until he can be turned over to Starbase 25 for further extradition hearings."

"Captain, Security Squad B has located Bennet. He's unconscious on Deck 18."

"He _was _trying for a shuttlecraft," Riker exclaimed.

"Dr.Crusher, send a medical team to Deck 18. From now on, Bennet is to remain under restraints in Sickbay until he is well enough to be transferred to Security."

"Acknowledged."

This time when Bennet came to, he received a very different reception. Blinking, he looked up into Dr. Crusher's face. "Hiya, gorgeous," he wheezed.

She did not smile. "You injured yourself. You were not ready to walk yet -"

"Yeah, well, I was afraid if I waited, I wouldn't be able to move at all," Bennet replied, glancing pointedly at the Security guard at the doorway.

"How much pain are you in?"

"A lot. And the thing that hurts most is this damn restraining field," Bennet said, referring to the force field that kept him pinned to the bed. "Let me up, will you?"

Crusher shook her head. "You're to stay put until you finish healing. As it is, you put your recovery back at least a day."

Bennet smiled winningly. "I'll be good. I promise."

"No."

"Doctor, I was delirious when I left! It won't happen again. Don't you trust me?"

"You were _not_ delirious. You deliberately threw off the tranquilizer I gave you and headed for the Shuttle Bay. You overstressed your heart, jarred your broken bones, and passed out from anoxia. Now, you _will _stay in one place." Crusher glared at him.

"C'mon, Doctor. Do you really think I could overpower the Security guard and escape if you removed the field?"

"Mr. Bennet," Crusher replied crisply, "your reputation precedes you. I think you're capable of _anything_. The field stays on. Now, how much pain are you in?"

"How can so lovely a woman have so cold and unfeeling a heart?" Bennet sighed tragically. "Here I lie, an invalid--"

Crusher rolled her eyes and turned back to her instruments. "Three bones are severely out of alignment and you have numerous bruises! Did you fall down?"

"Ah, but I got back up each time. Do I get points for effort?"

"Only for stupidity. Your vestibular system was damaged by the decompression you experienced. That, coupled with your weakness and broken bones, prevented you from walking properly. Why did you persist? You must have been falling down every other step!"

"I was always clumsy. Even as a child -- "

"You are in no shape to be walking! In fact, the only thing you're going to do is sleep and give your body a chance to recover." Crusher selected a hypospray from a nearby tray.

Bennet chewed his lip, a calculating look in his face. "I refuse treatment."

"What?" Crusher stared at him, shocked.

"I refuse treatment. Get me out of Sickbay."

Crusher was totally bewildered. "But you need medical care! Your bones will set improperly, and I still have to check for new pulmonary damage. Do you want a different doctor?"

"No, I refuse all treatment."

"Why?"

"I demand to be released!"

"Even if I do release you from Sickbay, you'd just be moved to Security," Crusher argued. "I can't turn you loose."

"And you also can't treat me if I refuse care. So get me out of here."

Crusher exchanged a look of confusion with the Security guard, but medical ethics forced her to acquiesce. "Bridge, this is Dr.Crusher. Mr. Bennet has refused medical care and demands to be moved from Sickbay."

"Have Ensign Schmid escort him to Security," Riker replied immediately. "Lt. Worf is on his way. Bridge out."

Schmid drew his phaser and moved to Bennet's bedside as Crusher deactivated the forcefield. The guard braced for an attack, but Bennet did nothing more provocative than slowly sit up. Seeing no violence was forthcoming, the ensign relaxed a bit but still held his phaser at ready.

"Would you like something for the pain?" Crusher offered uncertainly, looking on from the far side of the bed.

Bennet shook his head, swinging his feet over the edge of the bunk and preparing to stand. "I'm all right," he said weakly, rising to his feet. "It's just -- I'm a little dizzy -- " He staggered, hand going to his temple.

Instinctively, Schmid lowered the phaser and went to Bennet's aid. As soon as the guard was in reach, Bennet's infirmity vanished. Sending the phaser flying with one hand, he knocked Schmid out with the other. The "fight" had lasted less than two seconds.

Bennet snatched up the phaser and turned back to the doctor. "Ah, ah," he chided as Crusher's hand moved towards the intercom. He waggled the phaser at her, and she slowly lowered her hand.

"You seem to have made a miraculous recovery," Crusher commented tightly, glancing from the phaser to Bennet.

"Not all that miraculous," Bennet replied, grimacing as he hobbled around the unconscious Schmid. "I could sure use that painkiller you offered -- not to mention the rest of the medical attention. Unfortunately, I don't think I could trust you around me with a hypospray just now."

"May I see to Ensign Schmid?" Dr.Crusher asked coldly.

"He's fine. I used a modified nerve pinch; don't worry about him." Bennet's irrepressible grin reappeared as he studied Crusher. "Are you angry because I refused your treatment? C'mon, Doctor! It was a _ruse_. I had to get you to turn off that damned field and you were so unhelpful, I couldn't think of any other way to make you do it. It was nothing personal."

"And now?" Crusher's gaze kept returning to the phaser pointed at her midsection.

Bennet's grin faded somewhat. "I've never been much of a hostage-taker, but I really can't have you give the alarm the instant I leave, so I'm sorry, but you'll have to take a short nap." He leveled the phaser. "This won't hurt--"

As his finger began to tighten on the trigger, Worf and another Security guard entered Sickbay. Instantly taking in the situation, the two drew their weapons and fired. Bennet spun away from Crusher and dove for cover behind an examination table.

Crusher hit the deck as energy bolts shot across the room. Both sides found protective cover and scorched paint was the only result of the first few volleys. Worf was shouting for reinforcements over the intercom, however, and Bennet knew he had to escape soon or it would be too late.

The Security guard, a little too eager, decided to rush Bennet's position. Bennet caught him with a stun charge before he got close, but in doing so, Jake leaned into the open. He was unprotected for only a split second, but for a marksman like Worf that was enough. The Klingon's shot sent Bennet crashing to the deck, out for several hours.

Worf assisted Dr.Crusher to her feet, while other medical and Security personnel rushed in. "Bennet is too dangerous to remain here!" he stated flatly.

Ruefully, Crusher regarded the Sickbay. Three unconscious bodies, numerous phaser burns on the walls, and a completely unnerved staff met her eyes, and Bennet had been conscious for a total period of less than an hour. Sighing, she capitulated. "I'll treat him now, and you can transport him to Security before the phaser stun wears off. I'll visit him there from now on."


	9. Chapter 9

And so it was that when Bennet next awoke, entirely new surroundings greeted him. Apart from the tingling aftereffects of the phaser, he felt much better -- the aching in his bones and pain in his chest were nothing more than unpleasant memories. "The doctor's remedies work quickly," he remarked absently as he studied the confines of his cell.

He was in the maximum security holding facility aboard the _Enterprise_. Other than a bunk and the requisite sanitary facilities, there was nothing in it. "Computer," he tried, not really expecting a response.

There was no reply.

Bennet tested the forcefield wall, but it was uniformly solid. The other walls were seamless, with no visible grates or vents anywhere. "Hmm. This could be a challenge," he admitted, scratching his ear.

"Jake?"

Bennet turned to find Geordi LaForge standing on the other side of the forcefield. "Hey, Geordi!" He paused. "Are we still friends?"

"I _guess _so, " LaForge answered warily. "But I don't like being lied to."

"But I lied to everybody," Bennet pointed out, "not just you. And I didn't lie about important things."

"No?" LaForge asked in astonishment. "What do you call important?"

"Well, right now, getting out of here is important to me. I don't

suppose -- "

LaForge shook his head. "Forget it."

"Just asking." Bennet sighed. "At least this place is comfortable."

"You won't be here long," LaForge told him soberly. "We'll reach Starbase 25 in a few days and you'll be turned over to the authorities there."

"OK," Bennet shrugged.

"Jake, you don't understand," LaForge persisted. "You'll be held for extradition and -- "

"Hey, calm down," Bennet grinned. "What are you so upset about?"

"You're my friend, dammit, despite everything, and you're facing a lot of years in jail!" LaForge exploded. "Can't you get it through your head that you're in trouble?"

"Don't worry so much, Geordi. Don't you know that worrying makes your hair fall out?"

At that moment, Captain Picard, accompanied by Commander Riker, entered Security.

"See what I mean?" Bennet asked with a wink, directing LaForge's attention to the captain.

"Mr. Bennet, now that you are awake, you'll answer some questions," Picard rapped out.

Bennet settled himself comfortably on the bunk. "What? No bright lights? No rubber hoses? Not even a snarling Klingon at your side? Sorry, Commander, but you're really not that intimidating. Grim, yes, but not intimidating.

"Captain Picard, you have much to learn about interrogation techniques," he chided mockingly. "Why, you're not even making use of your holodeck. I bet the computer could whip up a great re-creation of the Spanish Inquisition. Get it? 'Whip up'?"

"Enough games, Mr. Bennet. I want an explanation of what you did to hijack my ship."

Bennet shook his head. "Sorry."

"Jake, _I_ want to know," LaForge chimed in.

"Geordi, trust me. You don't want me to tell how I did it."

"Yes, I do," LaForge insisted.

With a shrug, Bennet gave in. "It was a simple program. Once I entered it into the computer's main frame--"

"But how did you get access to that level of the data banks?" Riker demanded. "How did you override the security--"

"When you're using the Chief Engineer's personal terminal, you have free access to everything." Bennet turned to the thunderstruck LaForge. "I'm sorry, Geordi. It was while you were in Sickbay, just after Helfredi. I got past the privacy seals to your cabin, and, well, the rest was easy."

"Captain," LaForge began, shaken, "I don't know how to--"

"It's all right, Mr.LaForge. It wasn't your fault," Picard said reassuringly.

"Anything else?" Bennet called lazily.

"Yes," Riker answered. "Why did you come aboard in the first place?"

"I told you. I needed to get to my ship." Bennet's face fell. "My ex-ship, I should say. Gods, she was a sweet craft. She'll be hell to replace. Do you know what I went through for that cloaking device alone?"

"You have our sympathy," Picard said shortly.

"You did rescue that family, didn't you, Picard?" Bennet asked accusingly. "You didn't foul up my work -- "

"'Foul up'?" Riker echoed, outraged. "We saved not only the family, but you as well!"

"Yeah, well, my gratitude would be greater if I weren't confined to this fishbowl."

"You wouldn't have this problem if you had just chartered a ship to the Muon Belt in the first place," the captain pointed out, "rather than stow away aboard a Federation starship."

"Charter? With what? I was flat broke!"

"I find it hard to believe you couldn't find work on Starbase 17," Picard replied.

"'Work'? As in 'honest labor'?" Bennet snorted in disgust. "Forget it!"

"The authorities on Starbase 25 will deal with you," Picard said dismissively, turning away. "I believe there are _several _outstanding warrants to be discussed."

"You have a nice day too, " Bennet snarled after them.

"Captain," LaForge began as the three officers entered the turbolift. "I was thinking about those warrants. None is for any serious crime, and if we contacted the various law enforcement agencies and explained how Bennet had saved the _Enterprise_ and that private yacht, we might be able to persuade them to drop the charges."

Picard stared at him in disbelief. "That man is a criminal!"

"He did save the ship," Riker said quietly, studying the ceiling.

"You, too, Number One?" Picard rounded on him. "You approve of this idea?"

"We wouldn't have caught him if he hadn't stopped to help that family, and it seems a poor reward for his courage to send him off to a succession of jails," Riker replied honestly.

"Have you forgotten that he also took control of the _Enterprise_ -- "

"Only for a short period, and just to get to his ship. And he really did make the difference at Helfredi," LaForge protested. "_And_ he saved my life."

Picard looked from one to the other. "I want no part of this," he said finally, "but neither will I forbid you to try it."

LaForge beamed in delight. "And you won't press hijacking charges?"

Picard glared. "No."

"Thank you, sir!" LaForge turned to Riker. "If you and I and Wes and Sonja and Data and Troi each take three or four warrants, we..."

Picard closed his eyes and pretended not to hear a thing.

Several days later, Worf received a call while on the Bridge. "Captain, Security is requesting my presence in the brig."

"Go ahead, Mr. Worf."

Moments later, the Klingon strode into the Security office. "You called?" he asked the officer on duty.

"Yes, sir." Lt. Tebbits seemed embarrassed. "It's about guard duty on the prisoner. I've been making up the duty roster, and a problem has developed. Everyone I assign to the post requests a transfer to other duty. _Any _other duty."

"No matter how unpleasant -- " Worf began angrily.

"No, sir! It's not that. It's, well, Bennet is very likable -- to other Humans, I mean! And the guards I assign report that they're having great difficulty refusing his requests, many of which seem perfectly innocent. They're requesting a transfer from guard duty because they're afraid they might give in."

"Ridiculous! Trained Security officers should be immune to a prisoner's tricks!"

Tebbits looked at her list. "Uh, yes, sir, but the entire staff has refused the detail."

"EVERYONE?!"

The full-throated Klingon bellow sent Tebbits rocking backwards. "Except you. Sir." She paused. "Shall I assign the duty over the protests?"

Worf growled in anger and contempt. "No. I'll take the duty myself. The rest of the time he'll have to be left in isolation."

That afternoon, when Worf arrived to begin his shift, Bennet looked up in surprise. "Lieutenant! I'm honored to have so distinguished a jailer."

Worf growled but said nothing.

"Tell me, how can a Klingon serve on a Federation vessel with Humans?" At Worf's outraged glare, Bennet hastily elaborated. "I mean, how do you cope when the _ptok chooh _hits you?"

Worf's brow ridges twitched in shock. "_You _know of the _ptok chooh_?"

Bennet shrugged. "Sure. And what about when the time of madness comes? What do you do then?"

"How are you so familiar with Klingon ritual? Have you visited the Empire?"

"How can any being claim to be civilized if he hasn't witnessed the Klingon Tea Ceremony, performed on the Imperial Planet itself, or seen the twin suns of Artuk break over the Crested Mountains? Of _course _I've toured the Empire. Haven't you ?"

"No," Worf admitted stiffly.

"No?" Bennet echoed incredulously.

"The truce between the Federation and the Empire does not contain a proviso for Starfleet officers to tour the Empire."

"But for you it would be a homecoming!"

"I have visited Kronos, and my family's estate, once--"

Bennet shook his head. "Nope. Doesn't count. You have to make the pilgrimage to all three of the original Imperial worlds to fully understand the majesty of the Empire. Kronos alone only has the shrines through Kahless' reign. Haven't you yearned to see the ancient caves of Kanat? Or dance in the fire-rains along the Sea of Destiny?"

"How could _you _have seen these places?" Worf demanded skeptically.

"For about seven years, I partnered with a Klingon named Narf. We met in a Romulan jail, broke out together, and decided to try a partnership. It worked pretty good, once I learned not to wake him up by shaking his shoulder." Bennet pulled his collar aside, revealing an old scar stretching from mid-shoulder to throat. "After we'd been together a couple of years, Narf wanted to visit the Empire again -- we'd been in Free Space -- and he smuggled me in as his 'captive'. It was worth it to see the Imperial Planets."

"What are they like?" Worf enquired, moving his chair closer to the forcefield. "I have heard only rumors."

"Ah," Bennet said, settling back for a long tale, "that's a fine question..."


	10. Chapter 10

Several hours later, Worf intercepted Picard in the corridor. "Captain, I think Bennet should be placed in complete isolation. No visitors or guards."

Picard wrinkled his brow. "That seems excessive, if not actually cruel. Surely he cannot pose a threat from within the maximum security cell."

Worf looked uncomfortable. "He is extremely... persuasive. He is able to make even the most insane request sound reasonable. If he is permitted contact with others, it is just a question of time before he convinces one of them to lower the forcefield."

"Oh, come, Lieutenant!" Picard scoffed. "I find that hard to believe. The man's no different from the rest of us. Who is watching him now?"

"He is being treated by Dr.Crusher. In the brig."

"Treated? For what?"

"He was injured during an escape attempt. The doctor says it is not serious."

"How did he get past the forcefield?" Picard demanded.

"It was not activated." Worf forced himself to meet Picard's gaze. "I had lowered it."

Picard closed his eyes for a moment and counted to ten. "Come with me, Lieutenant." He led the way to the Briefing Room. Once they were in private, he spun back to confront Worf. "Why is everyone on this ship incapable of treating Bennet like the common criminal he is? What is it about him that inspires such trust? How could he get _you _to lower the forcefield?"

"We were speaking of the Imperial Planets, and he said he found the field distracting. He asked if I could lower it, just while we talked. I was armed, sir, and he _is _only Human, and--"

Picard had sunk into a chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he said wearily, "So you thought it would be safe to deactivate the field."

Worf nodded unhappily. "He later attempted an escape, using Klingon techniques of incapacitation his former partner had taught him."

"Partner?"

"A Klingon named Narf, of a clan not distant from my own. Their partnership dissolved some time back, but -- "

"Enough, Mr. Worf. I take it he did not succeed."

"No, sir." Worf looked mildly offended. "He _is _only Human. And I was not completely surprised."

"All right, Lieutenant. Your request for strict isolation is granted. I trust such an escape shall not happen again."

"No, sir!"

"I am going to have a talk with our Mr. Bennet, then you may implement your quarantine."

Picard headed to the brig, where he found a full squad of Security warily watching Bennet while Dr.Crusher attended to his wounds. "The marks will fade in a day or two," she told him, sealing the last of several gashes on his back.

"Sure you won't stay a while?" the freebooter invited cheerfully. "We could have a party with so many people."

Crusher didn't respond. Pushing Bennet onto his side, she scanned his abdomen where bruises were purpling. "Hm." She took out a hypospray and pressed it against one of the bruises.

"Hey!" Bennet gasped. "That tickles!"

Crusher ignored him, repeating the process on another bruise. With a wink at the nearest Security guard, Bennet snaked out a hand and tickled the doctor. Crusher yelped in surprise and dropped her instrument. "Stop that!" she ordered furiously.

"You started it," he responded innocently.

Crusher picked up the hypo and returned to Bennet's side. "Hold still!"

As soon as she began to treat him, he tickled her again. Fighting back the involuntary giggles, Crusher stood her ground. "Stop it!" she repeated, alternately slapping away his hands and applying the hypo.

"Not until you stop," he grinned.

The guards were having a hard time maintaining their composure, and even Crusher's anger was fast evaporating in the face of Bennet's onslaught. "You are the -- stop! -- most infuriating patient!"

"And the handsomest?" he challenged.

Picard cleared his throat meaningfully. The guards snapped to attention, and Crusher started guiltily. "Captain!" She hastily gathered up her equipment. "The, uh, prisoner is fine. Injuries were minor."

"I'm crushed!" Bennet cried. "How can you so lightly dismiss wounds received in single combat with a Klingon?"

"If you hadn't attacked Lt. Worf, you would be unharmed," Picard snapped.

"If my grandmother had tentacles, she'd be a native of Kopek III," Bennet retorted.

"I'll go back to Sickbay now," Crusher interjected, escaping.

At Picard's signal, the others filed out as well, leaving the captain alone with the prisoner. "Why?" he demanded tightly.

"Why what?"

"Why these constant escape attempts?"

Bennet laughed incredulously. "Are you that stupid? Because I've no desire to spend time in a penal colony, and as you know, there are more than a few outstanding warrants on me. Even after Starfleet gets through with me for borrowing this ship, there'll still be plenty of outraged planets demanding my head on a stake. Besides," he shrugged, "it's a natural reflex for me to escape whenever anyone tries to hold me down. Did you know the six weeks I was on this ship between Starbase 17 and the Muon Belt was the longest period I've spent in one place in nearly four years?"

"_Four years?_"

"I've got itchy feet, Picard. I can't stay put. I arrive, meet some people, have some fun, and leave. That's it."

"Your lifestyle is about to undergo a dramatic change," the captain commented drily.

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

"Me?"

"And your stupid crew."

"My crew saved your life!" Picard said heatedly.

"What for?" Bennet yelled back.

"Was it your intention to die, fighting the Ferengi?"

"No, of course not!" Bennet spun away and began to pace. "But I'd rather have died than end up in some jail."

"You should have thought of that before you embarked on your, ahem, career."

"Very compassionate, Picard," Bennet snarled. "But I didn't 'embark' on anything. I sort of fell into my 'ahem, career' after my wife was killed. After her death, I just started traveling and one thing led to another. Besides, you cannot point to anything -- _anything _-- that I've done that's caused injury to an innocent."

"No? Brawling? Theft?"

"I never threw the first punch in a bar in my life. As for theft, I never took what they couldn't afford, nor even what they could, usually. Most of the items I'm charged with stealing were gifts from -- " he winked " -- grateful wives or business partners with hefty insurance policies."

"Do you expect me to believe you?"

"Look up the charges, Picard! It'll all be there in the reports! And as far as your precious ship goes, it was returned in perfect order with less than an hour's delay."

"You cannot simply go around breaking any law you feel like and expect to remain unpunished." Picard strove to reason with the man.

"Why not? I was doing fine until you butted in."

Picard gave up. "You'll be pleased to learn that Commander LaForge and some of the other members of the crew have contacted the various agencies that issued the warrants. They have attempted to persuade them to drop the charges."

"You're kidding! Why should they dismiss their cases?"

"Your -- " Picard forced himself to use the word. "--heroism in saving the _Enterprise_ and the family on the yacht."

"Did they have any luck?"

"I don't know. Mr.LaForge, report to the brig."

Bennet shook his head wonderingly. "I don't believe it! That's great! But, Picard, why would they go to all that trouble? I don't get it."

"I'm not surprised."

"Funny, Picard. But why?"

"Because despite all your actions to the contrary, you are still considered a friend by many of the crew."

"What do you mean, 'actions to the contrary'?" Bennet demanded. "Sure, I'm their friend!"

"You have no concept of what friendship means," Picard replied angrily. "Whether you once knew but have forgotten in your travels or whether you never had the faintest idea, you -- " Picard broke off as LaForge entered the room.

"Captain?"

"Geordi! What's the good news? Did you talk the cops around?" Jake asked.

Understanding dawned, and LaForge's face lit with a grin. "Sure did! Of the original 117 charges, including the 28 extradition requests, all but one have been dropped."

"ONE?!" Picard's jaw fell in shock.

"Ya-hoo!" Bennet did a flip off his bunk. "You're incredible, Geordi! If I could reach you, I'd kiss you!"

"It wasn't just me," LaForge said modestly. "It was a team effort."

"Yeah, well, thanks!" Bennet grinned from ear to ear. "So there's just this one charge and the hijacking deal left, right?"

Surprised, LaForge turned to Picard. "You didn't tell him?"

Picard looked as though he regretted his decision more than ever, but he was a man of honor and would stand by his word. However, _he _was not going to be the one to tell Bennet. "No."

"The captain won't press charges either," LaForge informed Bennet. "It's just this one old charge."

"Is it an extraditable one?" Picard asked hopefully.

"That's sort of complicated. It's from the Orion Colonies, which don't have a formal extradition treaty with the Federation, but they do have several informal agreements. Starfleet Command suggests that we detour to Arconia in the next quadrant; they've got a similar arrangement with Orion, so if we turn Jake over to them, they can arrange the necessary hearing. Starbase 25 doesn't have a legal staff or facilities for holding prisoners, so Arconia seems like our best bet. They're a small ex-colony whose laws, regarding extradition to Orion at least, are identical to the Federation's. The local magistrate can hear the case and make a ruling. Oh, and Starfleet said we might as well make use of Arconia's shore leave facilities while we're there," LaForge added, saving the best for last.

"You've been very busy," Picard observed gloomily.

"Commander Riker worked out the details with Starfleet," LaForge admitted, "and the rest -- "

"Never mind," Picard sighed. "Have the helm lay in a course for Arconia."

"Aye, sir!" LaForge smiled at Bennet and left.

Picard turned to follow him but was halted by a call from Bennet. "Oh, Cap-tain," Jake caroled sweetly.

"What?"

Bennet looked Picard up and down, grinning. "You agreed to drop the hijacking charge because you figured it didn't matter on top of 117 others, didn't you?"

Picard clenched his jaw. "That was one consideration."

"Why don't you like me?" Bennet asked curiously. "Is it a reflex response like my rebellion against authority? Or are you still mad over the 'Picard is a _chorrzhh_' bit?"

"I don't like how you use people." The captain's tone was glacial.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not surprised," Picard repeated and stalked out, leaving a mystified Bennet behind.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at Arconia late the next day, having called ahead to explain the situation. Worf escorted Bennet to the Transporter Room, where LaForge, Wes, and Sonja waited to say goodbye.

"As soon as we get shore leave, we'll come visit you," Gomez promised.

"And we'll come to the hearing too. If we get leave, I mean," Wesley added.

"You know, I never even asked," Bennet realized with a start. "What's the charge?"

"Oh, some Orion merchant claims you stole a ship from him."

Bennet gaped in disbelief. "You're joking. _Nobody _steals an Orion ship. That's a nonsensical charge."

"Why not?" Wesley asked; the others looked on, equally mystified.

"An Orionite's ship is his life. To lose it is inconceivable. So to prevent theft, they booby-trap all their ships. If a thief tries to launch one without the proper security code or voiceprint or whatever, something very nasty and usually pretty imaginative happens. Like it explodes or dives into the nearest sun or shuts off life support. _Nobody_ steals an Orion ship."

Bennet shook his head, beginning to laugh. "Geordi, the one charge you didn't get dropped is the one crime I'm innocent of."

"I tried!" LaForge protested, shrugging. "But the owner was one _unpleasant _person. Had lots to say about you, too."

"I bet he did! If he's desperate enough to try so feeble a frame -- wait a second. Is this charge from Orion itself, or is it from one of the outlying areas, and he just filed at Orion as the nearest big government?" The mirth was fading fast from Bennet's expression.

"No, he's from Orion."

"I haven't been there for almost four years. Are you _sure _it's not from a nearby system?"

"Jake, I talked to the guy myself. He's definitely from Orion. And the charge is dated around that time."

"What? LaForge, what's the guy's name?"

"Brock. Why? Do you know him?"

"That son of a -- Yeah, I know him. And I know why he's trying to get me put away. That stupid -- " Bennet trailed off into obscenities.

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

"I didn't steal the ship. I bought it from him. For honest money."

"Then why is he claiming you stole it?"

Bennet fought down his rage. "When I was last on Orion, three -- oh, nearly four years ago now -- I fell in love. Real love. Deep, true, absolute love. The kind you read about in fairy tales. And it was mutual. Only her family was poor, and Brock -- " he pronounced the name like an epithet -- "owned their debts. He wanted her as payment. So we decided to elope. She had her family's blessing, but she wanted to get away from Brock before he could figure a way to stop the wedding. She was with her brother, on her way to the spaceport to leave with me, when the car crashed. It exploded on impact."

"Jake, I'm so sorry." Gomez timidly put her hand on his arm.

"I left the planet right after that. I saw her pyre and just left. That's when I started wandering. Oh, I had moved around before, but not like this. And I never went back to Orion."

"But the charge?"

"It didn't hit me at first -- I was too numb -- but later I realized that crash was no accident. It was too fortuitous for Brock, and the car shouldn't have ignited like that. Eventually I would have gone back and killed Brock, and he knew it. He probably knew from the start that one day I'd figure it out, and he invented the charge so that I'd be arrested as soon as I entered the Colonies. Or, even better, I'd be caught by someone else and handed over to him."

"The Arconians will give you a fair hearing -- "

"Don't kid yourself!" Bennet snapped roughly. "It's his word against mine. I've no proof that I paid for the _Gadfly_; any I might've had was destroyed with her. Any judge in his right mind will send me back for trial."

"You don't know that," Sonja argued. "Give the system a chance."

"I haven't any choice," Bennet pointed out blackly. He mounted the transporter platform and was beamed down to the waiting Arconian judiciary guards.

"He _will _be set free, won't he?" Gomez asked. "Once he explains -- "

"He's got no proof," LaForge said, shaking his head. "He'd better get a good lawyer."

Bennet was assigned an attorney and a hearing was set for the following day. At LaForge's request, Picard unwillingly beamed down to attend the proceeding as most of Engineering, including LaForge, Gomez, and Wes, were making use of the Arconian spacedock facilities to retune the warp engines.

"Oh, hello, Captain." Bennet's attorney, a mousy young man, pulled nervously at his jacket lapel.

"How do you do, Mr.Hollins?" Picard smiled in response. "I must congratulate you on your success in having this matter transferred from the automated docket. I'm sure Bennet has more of a chance in front of a Human magistrate."

"It wasn't my doing! It was him!"

"Bennet?"

Hollins nodded. "They tried to arraign him before the legal computer this morning."

"What happened? I thought _this _was the arraignment."

"It is. He broke the computer. With a chair. Just before he assaulted his guards."

Picard was spared having to reply as a squad of guards brought in the manacled Bennet. The judge, an elderly Arconian, was at his heels. As the judge seated himself, he turned a glowering eye at Bennet.

"Our law calls for the defendant to face his accusers, a statute that has traditionally been interpreted to prohibit restraining defendants prior to a guilty verdict. However, in the interests of public safety, I will break with tradition unless the defendant assures me that this morning's fiasco will not be repeated!"

Bennet gazed up at the judge staunchly. "You have my word of honor, Judge," he promised. "It'll never happen again."

Satisfied, the judge motioned to the guards who unfettered Bennet's hands, then retired to the far wall.

"Trader Brock," the judge began, turning to the Orion merchant, "you have charged Captain Bennet with theft and requested his extradition to the Orion Colonies so that he may be tried there for the crime. Are you prepared to offer proof of your statements?"

Picard studied the Orionite with interest. This was the first time he'd seen Bennet's accuser, and he found himself actively unimpressed.

Brock was overweight, with oiled hair and mustache. His skin was a light orange, common to most Orionites, and his amber eyes regarded Bennet with a mix of malice and triumph. "Oh, yes, your Honor," he assured the judge unctuously. "I am quite prepared to demonstrate the criminal actions of this common thief."

"He's lying!" Bennet called out, glaring murderously at the man. "I never stole an Orion ship in my life!"

"Pay no attention," Brock ordered. "He would accuse his own mother if it would save his worthless neck."

"That's funny, coming from an illegitimate Orion pirate! Brock, you don't even have enough brains to come up with a convincing lie! Anyone but these backwoods rubes would have thrown out the charge immediately! Why don't you just admit you made this whole thing up?"

"You space trash!" Brock snarled back. "I'll see you in the mines before the week is out!"

"You stupid, scavenging, half-witted -- "

"They'll break that spirit in the mines, Bennet, and I'll watch them do it!"

"No toadying Orion is going to touch me, fat man. Your whole colony couldn't summon up enough brain power to figure out how to lock a door, let alone build a prison that'll hold me!"

"The mines are inescapable!"

"Only for imbeciles like you! Hey, does anybody know how many orange Orionites it takes to -- "

"Silence! Silence!" The judge had been calling for order for several minutes, and his voice had begun to take on a desperate pitch.

"You impudent lowlife!" Brock howled in fury. "It will be a pleasure to throw your carcass to the maggots!"

Bennet started for Brock, intent on mayhem, but Hollins caught him by the wrist.

"Captain Bennet!" he bleated. "Sit down! The judge--"

Bennet shook free, but Hollins persisted, grabbing him from behind. Bennet, acting reflexively, jerked the little man over his shoulder. With a screech of terror, Hollins flew into Brock's ample abdomen head-first.

Brock went down, Hollins on top of him, just as the guards tackled Bennet. The judge was still yelling for quiet.

As the scene disintegrated into total chaos, Picard silently left the courtroom.

That evening, he filled Riker and the others in.

"He destroyed the courtroom?" Riker echoed in astonishment.

"Two, at last count," Picard retorted. "Remember, he was only before the Human magistrate because he had already broken the computerized judge."

"What will happen now?" Wesley asked.

"I would think --"

"Captain Picard," Worf's voice over the intercom interrupted him. "You have a call from the planet."

"Excuse me." Picard went to the nearest viewer where he was surprised to find his caller was Mr.Hollins. "Picard here, Mr.Hollins."

"I'b callig to tell you I quit!" Hollins yelled. Two black eyes framed a heavily bandaged nose and one arm was in a sling. "I won't hab addythig to do wit dat bawbawian! And I'w tell you sobethig else, too, dere's not a lawyer in dis colony who'll take his case!"

"Wait a moment! Surely there's one who -- "

"No. Nobody will ged near dat lunatic!"

"Then what will happen to Bennet?"

"Eider de judge will keep hib in jail until somebody finally agwees to take his case or he'll subbarily rule. I couldn't care less! I hobe dat he's locked away for good!"

"Mr.Hollins, as an attorney, you cannot -- " Picard broke off. Mr. Hollins had disconnected. "Damn."

"Now what?" Riker asked as Picard told the others of this latest development.

"It's out of our hands."

"Wait a second," LaForge protested. "We can't just abandon him after all he's done!"

"He's gotten himself into this," Picard objected. "If he hadn't thrown his attorney across the room --"

"He didn't need to do that, but he also didn't need to save that family or the _Enterprise_. If he hadn't done that, he wouldn't even be on trial! Sir."

"What would you have us do, Commander? There is no lawyer on Arconia who will defend him!"

LaForge looked at Riker. Riker looked at Wesley. Then, slowly, all three turned to Picard.

"What?" he asked, eyebrows rising. "Oh, no! You can't be serious!"

"You've done it before," Riker said reasonably.

"In an emergency! I've no training!"

"You won Data's case!" Wesley chimed in.

"Ensign -- "

"And this isn't even a trial, just a hearing," LaForge pointed out.

"This discussion is pointless. Bennet would never accept me as his counsel."

"Then you'll ask him?" LaForge pressed.

Picard sighed. It was very hard to refuse LaForge, by far the most cheerful member of the crew. "I will _talk _with him. It appears I'm expected to break the news of his legal fiasco to him, so I'll have to see him anyway."


	12. Chapter 12

Picard had no difficulty in gaining permission to visit Bennet and soon found himself standing in front of the man's cell.

"Picard?" Bennet rose in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"It appears you have a problem."

Bennet stared at him, speechless, then burst into amazed laughter. "Only one? Look around you, Picard!"

"I was referring to your _latest _problem," the captain replied. "Your lawyer has quit, and there doesn't appear to be another on this planet who will replace him."

"Good riddance to that little twerp. Who needs him?"

"You do. You must be represented by counsel."

Bennet snorted. "What for? So that they can send me to the mines with a clear conscience?"

"The hearing is to decide whether to send you to Orion for trial. You are hardly helping your case -- "

"Don't be stupid," Bennet snapped. "This hearing is a farce. They're going to ship me out, and once Brock's got his hands on me, I'm dead."

"If you are returned, you'll still have a trial -- "

"You're talking like a child, Picard! The Orion courts are nowhere near as impartial as Federation or Arconian ones are. Men like Brock have judges who sit up and beg on cue. I'd be surprised if he even wastes his time on a show trial."

"Why are you so convinced this judge will decide in Brock's favor?"

Bennet threw himself onto his bunk. "He already has. Come on, Picard. It's Brock's word against mine. Who would you believe?"

"You've made it an easy decision with your antics," Picard snapped. "What possessed you to break Hollins' nose?"

Bennet looked sheepish. "That was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt the little twerp. But when he grabbed me, I thought it was one of the guards."

"And the computer?"

"No hunk of scrap metal is going to condemn me to the mines of Orion, Picard!" Bennet paused. "Why the interest, Captain? Feeling pangs of guilt for getting me into this?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. If your precious Starfleet hadn't screwed up and sent your ship into Helfredi -- a mess which I got you out of, you'll recall -- you would have kept to your original schedule and gone through the Muon Field. Then I could have quietly beamed off the ship instead of having to hijack the whole bloody thing. Then I never would have had to sneak through those backwater systems. I never would have stumbled across those Ferengi and lost my ship and been delivered -- by you -- to the mines of Orion!"

"What a pretty scenario," Picard said through clenched teeth. "It must be very comforting to have so little control over your own life. Tell me, how did I force you to challenge the Ferengi? You could have simply passed by. After all, you were cloaked."

Bennet turned away. "I never said I was bright, Picard. All right, so I was dumb enough to get involved. Is that a reason to turn me over to Brock?"

"How can you categorize actions which saved an entire family as 'dumb'?" Picard demanded.

Ruefully, Bennet answered, "It's easy from this side of the forcefield."

As Picard digested that, Bennet returned to his original question. "You still haven't told me why you're here."

Picard cleared his throat. "You need a lawyer, and I have some _limited _experience in that area, and so -- "

"So you thought you'd assuage your guilt by offering to hold my hand in court?" Bennet crowed. "That's rich! And if the judge, by some miracle, decided to clear me, what would you do? Point out that I could be jailed for littering or some other technicality? Forgive my skepticism, Picard, but I find your generous offer somewhat suspicious considering you're the one who put me in here."

Picard, muscles jumping along his jawline, spun on his heel and stalked away.

"Hey, wait! Picard!" Bennet leaped after him, only to be checked by the forcefield. "Oh, great."

Picard halted just beyond the guard's table. After an internal struggle, he turned and retraced his steps. Bennet was seated on the bunk, head in his hands, but he looked up as Picard returned.

"Picard! I'm, uh, glad to see you. Sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain. I'm, that is, if you--" Bennet dragged his gaze up to meet Picard's. "I could really use a lawyer."

"All right," Picard agreed guardedly. "Geordi's filled me in on your past history with Brock; is there any way to substantiate your story?"

Bennet shook his head hopelessly. "My wife, fiancee actually, and her brother are dead. Her parents might still be alive on Orion, but I couldn't drag them into this. They're old and poor, and Brock's a powerful man with influential friends. And Brock himself will hardly back me up."

"In a Federation court, truth sensors are used routinely, but the Arconians don't trust them," Picard mused. "Without outside proof, the judge will have no way to know which of you is lying."

"Gee, you're a real ray of sunshine."

Picard gave him a sour glance. "I'll see what I can do. I'll meet you in court tomorrow morning."

Bright and early the next day, Bennet was led into the courtroom where Picard and Data were waiting. "Hi, Picard. Data? What are you doing here?"

"My instructions are to keep you in your seat and silent, if at all possible."

Bennet broke into laughter. "An android babysitter! Picard, I'm touched!"

"I don't want you to disrupt the proceedings again with your shenanigans. Whatever happens, stay seated and quiet."

"OK, OK."

Bennet's resolve was quickly tested as Brock entered the room, but after mutual glowers of antipathy each took his proper seat.

The judge entered cautiously. "Mr. Bennet --"

"Your Honor," Picard interrupted smoothly, rising to his feet. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS _Enterprise_, Mr. Bennet's acting counsel. My client asks the court's pardon for yesterday's incident and promises it will not happen again. I add my personal assurances to that."

Taken aback, the judge found himself with little left to say. "Oh, all right," he grumbled ungraciously. "Let's begin. Trader Brock, you say you have evidence of the theft."

"I do, your Honor. Here is a copy of the original complaint. I filed it mere hours after that common criminal fled the planet in my ship."

Bennet surged up to protest, but Data's hand, inhumanly strong, clamped on his arm and forced him back into his seat. "If you attempt to resist my grip, you may injure yourself," the android warned apologetically.

Bennet closed his mouth and leveled a glare at Picard. "Understood," he growled.

"Further," Brock continued, "although I dislike to utter the term in civilized society, I wish to add a second charge to the first: slaving."

"What?" The exclamation burst from several corners of the room.

"The defendant planned to abduct from Orion a green-skinned native girl. As I'm sure everyone in this room knows, it was only in the last century that the odious practice of enslaving such unfortunate women was stamped out. It is my contention that Bennet was attempting to revive the custom."

"You _bastard_," Bennet breathed, white with rage. "Ilea was to be my wife."

Brock rolled his eyes theatrically. "Of _course _she was," he agreed, heavy sarcasm in his tone. "That's why you were smuggling her off-planet."

"I was taking her off-planet so she'd be free of your unwelcome advances! You were pressuring her to become your concubine or you'd foreclose on her father's property!"

"What an antiquated notion!" Brock scoffed. "Your Honor, I am a respected merchant. I hardly conduct my business in such a vein. The man is desperately lying to save himself from the punishment he so richly deserves. His only interest in the girl lay between the sheets, as it were." Brock simpered at his own wit.

Bennet abruptly shot out a hand, square into Data's chest, while simultaneously hooking the back leg of the android's chair with his foot. Still seated, Data went over backwards with a resounding crash, and Bennet, blood in his eye, lunged for Brock.

While Data struggled to rise and Brock retreated with a yell of alarm, Picard grabbed Bennet by the arm, jerking him to a halt. He rounded on Picard with an angry oath, pulling free.

"Let me alone!" Bennet shouted. "He's talking about my late wi--"

Data, back on his feet, leapt to where Picard and Bennet stood arguing, toe to toe. He shoved Picard violently, knocking him into Bennet with such force that both crashed to the floor.

"Data, what are you--" Picard's question died on his lips as he looked up at his second officer. The hilt of a highly carved Orion throwing knife protruded from Data's chest. "Data!"

"I am quite all right, Captain," the android reassured him. "The knife penetrated none of my inner workings. With Geordi's assistance, I will be good as new in minutes."

To prove his words, Data calmly withdrew the knife. "I believe this is yours," he said to the slack-jawed Brock.

"You cowardly, scavving slug!" Bennet finally found his voice. "You tried to kill me!"

"I agree that you were the intended target," Data put in, "but the actual trajectory of the weapon would have sent it into Captain Picard's body, not yours."

"You're even incompetent at murder!" Bennet shouted.

"SILENCE!" The judge screeched for order. "This is the most outrageous case I have ever presided over! You, sir, or android, or whatever. Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you."

"And Captain? You and your client?"

"Fine, your Honor." Picard glared threateningly at Bennet, and the freebooter rebelliously sat down.

"As for you, Trader Brock, there were to be no weapons in my courtroom!"

"But, your Honor, the pirate attacked me! I had to defend myself!"

"He was nowhere near you when you threw that knife, and you very nearly skewered an innocent man! In a matter of speaking, you did."

"Excuse me, your Honor, but I am not --"

"Shut up!" the judge snarled at Data, who instantly subsided. "Brock, your claim to be an honest merchant is sorely tested by your actions!"

"I assure your Honor, I only did -- "

"Shut up!" The judge turned to Picard. "_You _have anything to say?"

"Yes, your Honor. I request a recess while a documents search on Orion takes place. I instructed my communications officer to contact Orion and have the officials there carry out a search for a record of the transaction my client alleges took place. I request that this court withhold judgment until the results of that search come in, in several days; a week at the most."

"A week?" Brock interrupted. "You expect us to wait a week?"

"Granted. Now get the hell out of my court."

Picard hustled Bennet into the corridor before the man had a chance to try another assault on Brock. "You'll stay on Arconia, in custody while we wait," Picard told him. "Don't make trouble!"

"But --"

"_No trouble_," Picard repeated. "I don't want to hear from or about you until the Orion authorities have contacted me."

"But--"

"No buts, Bennet. I'm getting Data back to the ship." Picard gestured to the Arconian guards to take the still protesting Bennet away. "Now, Mr.Data, let's get you attended to. And, Data? Thank you."

Back on the _Enterprise_, Riker listened to the latest update in silence. "It sounds as though the judge isn't so convinced of Brock's story anymore," he commented when Picard had finished.

"No, but that's still a far cry from believing Bennet's," Picard replied. "I'm just glad to have him off the ship. He caused more chaos than -- than -- "

"Lwaxanna Troi and Roga Danar rolled into one?" Riker offered with a grin.

Picard grimaced. "But now, at last, the ship is rid of him -- for good."


	13. Chapter 13

The captain spoke a bit too soon, it seemed, for four days later, Worf reported: "Captain, incoming transmission from the planet."

"On main viewer, Mr. Worf."

The screen lit to show the judge from Bennet's trial, apparently on the verge of apoplexy. Behind him stood Bennet, surrounded by guards. "Captain Picard! I want this man off my planet!"

Bennet grinned and threw a mock salute to the _Enterprise_.

"Judge -- " Picard raised his hands placatingly, but the magistrate would not permit him to get a word in edgewise.

"This man is incorrigible! A threat to civilized society! He's -- " As the judge ranted on, Bennet began to ape his gestures behind his back. His caricature was dead on and screamingly funny. The guards exchanged a glance, clearly in a quandary as to how to proceed.

Picard felt his own self-control slipping and hastily interrupted. "What exactly happened?"

"This, this _plague _that you turned loose on my world escaped. Again."

"But you recaptured him." Picard gestured to Bennet, who instantly ceased his impersonation of the judge.

"That's beside the point!"

"Why not double his guard?"

"I did," the judge snapped. "He escaped. Then I tripled it. Somehow he managed to talk twelve hand-picked peace officers into taking him on a tour of the city's bars!"

Picard's eyes widened in disbelief. "_Twelve?_"

"Yes! Can you imagine what havoc he could wreak in a political arena? I want him out of here!"

"But you haven't ruled on his extradition yet, and I haven't received the information from Orion. Can't you -- "

"He's much too dangerous to be kept in our jail another hour! If you won't take him aboard for the duration of the hearing, I will hand him over to Brock forthwith!" Clearly, the judge was not bluffing.

Bennet shrugged helplessly.

For a long moment Picard said nothing, the muscles on his jawline jumping. Then: "We'll beam him aboard at once."

The judge nodded in satisfaction and severed transmission.

"Transporter Room, beam Bennet into my Ready Room. Number One, you have the comm."

Both Worf and Riker leapt up with objections. "Captain! The man is dangerous! You must take a Security detail with you!"

"Your concern is noted and appreciated," Picard said shortly, stalking into his Ready Room. The door hissed shut behind him.

Bennet's form was already coalescing in the room. He greeted Picard with a delighted smile. "Thanks! Oh, would you mind?" He held out his wrists, still manacled.

Picard deactivated the shackles, then turned away, fighting to keep his temper under control.

"So," Bennet continued, oblivious to the imminent danger, "do I get a cabin this time? And what about -- " he winked " -- visitors? Can I have access to the computer and holodeck too?"

That did it. For the first time in years, Picard lost the struggle. Spinning on his heel, he knocked Bennet flat on his back with one punch.

"What was _that_ for?" Bennet yelped, cupping his right eye where Picard's blow had landed.

"Take your pick," the captain snapped, a tinge disappointed that Bennet didn't try to return the blow. "You have disrupted my entire ship, from her personnel to her schedule. You all but demolished a planetary judicial system. And you've almost certainly cost yourself any hope of victory at your hearing -- a hearing which a great many people worked very hard to secure for you!"

Still sprawled on the floor, Bennet gaped up at Picard. "But all I did

was -- "

"All you _ever _do is demonstrate complete irresponsibility and selfishness! You are a manipulative--"

"I am not!" Bennet protested, stung. "I never ask my friends to do things for me!"

"No. You don't. You never _ask_. You just take. You use the people around you with utter disregard for their well being, in whatever manner most suits you. You used LaForge's friendship to gain access to the computer, never bothering to think how that use might affect him. You used Wesley to lend legitimacy to your presence on this ship. You use other people's trust in you to get whatever it is you want from them: freedom, money, or pleasure. And you never once consider what your actions will mean for them. You are contemptible, and I will not waste any more time on you -- either my crew's or my own. My crew have put their reputations on the line for you, pledging that your heroism was not an isolated incident, in order to dismiss warrants and procure this hearing. At every step, you've done your best to prove us fools for believing in you. All right, Bennet; you win. We were wrong. Wrong to trust in you. Wrong to believe you would consider us as friends."

"But I do!" Bennet said desperately. "You _are _my friends!"

"Friendship carries with it certain obligations," Picard shot back. "It presupposes that friends help each other; they don't betray one another, and that's exactly what you've done right from the start. So go ahead, continue as before. You don't like confinement? Escape. You want a shuttlecraft? Take one."

Bennet's mouth hung open. "But you'd get in trouble! You just had to guarantee my appearance, and Starfleet would--"

"Your charade of concern is touching."

Bennet tried again. "Captain, you can't expect --"

"That's just it, Bennet. I expect nothing from you. My crew, whose judgment I respect, saw some spark of decency inside you, and they responded to it with warmth and kindness. In return, you fleeced them for whatever you could get. I have no intention of allowing this to continue any longer. You are free to do as you please. If that spark my crew detected still burns, then you know what to do. A friend would. If the spark has been extinguished, then I'd just be wasting my breath. I've already wasted too much time on you as it is." With that, Picard returned to the Bridge, leaving a dazed Bennet behind.

"Captain! Bennet -- "

"He has the run of the ship, Mr. Worf," Picard replied.

"Captain, he'll take off!" Riker protested.

Picard nodded slowly. "Perhaps."

For several minutes, Bennet just sat on the deck in the Ready Room, Picard's words ringing in his ears. Then, as if in a dream, he slowly got up and made his way through the ship, eventually arriving at the shuttle bay. He stared at the shuttlecraft for what seemed like an eternity, dozens of images swirling through his mind: Ilea, Geordi, Brock, Picard, the Ferengi, Dr.Crusher... More than once, he started towards one of the crafts, then checked himself. At last, with a strangled laugh, he left the bay.

He retraced his steps and, somewhat diffidently, entered the Bridge. Picard greeted him with raised eyebrows. "Yes?"

Bennet tried for a hint of the old grin. "You, uh, didn't tell me what cabin to use."

"I believe you'll find your old one still unoccupied," Picard told him, the barest hint of approval in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, let me know when that report from Orion arrives, OK?" With a tentative smile, Bennet left.

Riker turned to the captain in open astonishment. "What did you do to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe that's the same man who hijacked a ship, demolished two courtrooms, and broke his lawyer's nose! What did you say to get him to --

to -- "

"Act responsibly? Nothing he didn't already know."

Bennet went to Ten Forward where he chose a quiet table in the back. Hours later, Wesley found him there, staring out at the stars.

"Jake! I heard you were back on board!"

"Hiya, Wes."

"Is the trial over?"

"The hearing? Nah. I just got a little too rowdy for their jail. We're still waiting for the report from Orion."

"What if the judge -- " Wes broke off and leaned closer to Bennet. "What happened to your eye?"

Bennet touched the bruise gingerly. It spread from the corner of his eye halfway down his cheek, in fascinating shades of red and purple. "Just one of the pains of a dissolute lifestyle."

"You should go to my mother. She could fix it right away."

Bennet looked out the window for a moment. "I think I'd better keep it for a while. Kind of as a reminder."

"Of what? Doesn't it hurt?"

Bennet laughed. "Hey, kid, I survived being spaced! What's a black eye compared to that?"

Just then, Bennet noticed Picard entering the lounge. He caught the captain's eye and Picard headed over. "Wes, would you excuse the captain and me?"

"Oh. Sure." With a smile, Wes left, moving in the direction of a redhead from his writing class.

"I see you decided to stay," Picard said, seating himself.

"I almost didn't. How did you know I wouldn't leave?"

Picard smiled. "As I say, I respect the judgment of my officers."

Bennet glared at his drink. "I hate being predictable."

Picard quirked an eyebrow at him. "I shouldn't think that happened too often." He paused. "You know, Dr.Crusher could do something about that eye."

That got a grin. "What's the matter, Picard? Feeling guilty? Or is it that seeing my eye reminds you of your own bruised knuckles? Tell me, did my nasty face hurt your poor hand?"

Picard looked uncomfortable. "That is not something I do frequently," he began.

Bennet stared at him in mock surprise. "Really? And here I thought you regularly knock your staff around. Starting with Worf, of course; you've got to keep those Klingons in line. Or maybe Troi? Betazoids can be such troublemakers.

"Don't worry, Captain. I'm not carrying a banner through the halls, saying 'I got this shiner from Picard'. It's not exactly great for _my_ image either."

"It is not a question of image -- "

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Bennet relented, seeing that Picard took the matter seriously. "Relax, Captain, you didn't abuse your position; I'm not one of your subordinates. You can't exactly use the normal disciplinary procedures on me, and I know perfectly well that I can be hard to take. Hell, I'm surprised it took you this long to start swinging! I think that's longer than anyone else has lasted...including my fiancee," he added, grinning.

Picard shook his head, chuckling. "You _are _outrageous."

Bennet nodded. "So they tell me. By the way, I notice you don't feel so bad about the black eye that you apologized for it."

"You're right."

After a startled moment, Bennet burst into laughter. "Picard, I could get to like you!"

"Then we must get you off the _Enterprise_ quickly indeed," Picard observed, lifting his cup in a toast.


	14. Chapter 14

After a startled moment, Bennet burst into laughter. "Picard, I could get to like you!"

"Then we must get you off the _Enterprise_ quickly indeed," Picard observed, lifting his cup in a toast.

Bennet clinked his glass against Picard's. "Hear, hear." He paused for a moment, then continued in a different tone of voice. "I've been thinking about what you said. You know, about caring what happens to your friends. I realized that, from the time Ilea died until I got aboard the _Enterprise_, I didn't have any friends. Oh, I met lots of people in my journeys and had some great times, but I didn't care about any of them; I wouldn't let myself care.

"I think that when Ilea was killed, a part of me died too. I just, I don't know, went numb. At first, I couldn't feel anything, and then I didn't want to. I kept moving around, avoiding commitment and real friendships until I wound up here. For the first time, I couldn't just leave when I started to make friends, and before I knew it, I was stuck. You made me realize that for the first time in a long, long time, I cared what happened to somebody else."

Bennet shook his head. "Anyway, that's why I didn't leave."

"After so devastating a tragedy, it's natural to feel that way for a time," Picard told him gently. "But eventually you must put your grief aside."

"I just hope you're right about the timing of all this, Picard. If I end up in Brock's hold, bound for the Orion mines, I don't know that I'll agree then that deciding to think about others' needs was so bright."

"Mmm. I'll feel better when the records search comes in. Once we have proof of your purchasing the ship, Brock's case will fall apart."

"You're putting a lot of faith in the Orion Colonies' bureaucracy," Bennet said gloomily. "I doubt they'll give us anything useful. I certainly didn't file any papers, and I don't imagine Brock did either. In fact, if he's got any documentation of the sale at all, it's probably in his fat hand, where he can keep an eye on it..." Bennet's voice trailed off as an idea struck him. "That's it! A search of--"

"STOP!" Picard ordered. "I do not want to hear any of this. As the commanding officer of a Federation starship, I have an obligation to uphold Federation law, and that law is very specific on issues of trespassing and unlawful search."

"But--"

"No."

Bennet subsided. After a moment, he asked casually, "Even a captain can't monitor everything all the time, can he? I mean, you have to sleep sometime, right?"

Picard gave him a sidelong glance. "Yes."

"And if you don't actually observe a violation of Federation law, you don't have to do anything, do you? Unless a charge is filed?"

"Yes," Picard agreed guardedly.

"And someone could hardly charge someone else with theft if the stolen item was something the first person had denied existed, right?"

"Ye-es."

"So if, hypothetically, someone happened to find a sales receipt while you were asleep, you wouldn't have to ask where that person found it, would you?"

"No, but the judge might, and perjury is a crime."

"Yes, but on a world that doesn't use computer monitors to screen for falsehoods, the only way to prove perjury is with a witness. So if someone were to claim that they found the receipt in their pocket, then someone else would have to disprove that. And if they'd claimed they'd never had it, that would be tough to do."

Picard looked steadily at Bennet. "I'm sure you realize that all this hypothetical supposing must not go beyond that into action."

"Of course!" Bennet agreed instantly. "That would be illegal."

Picard nodded and rose to his feet. "I think I'll go to my cabin. To sleep."

Bennet grinned. "I'll stay here a little longer. Just to think. Hypothetically."

As soon as the door hissed shut behind Picard, Bennet was at Wesley's side. "Sorry, beautiful lady." He smiled charmingly at the redheaded girl as he forcibly pulled Wesley away.

"Hey!" Wes fought free. "I was talking to -- "

"Listen, Wes, I need your help. Go find Sonja and Geordi and bring them to my cabin. I've got a plan to clear myself!"

"What kind of plan?" Wesley asked suspiciously, determined not to be taken in again.

"Look, if Brock has proof that I bought the _Gadfly_ from him, it'll be on his ship. I'm just going to go over and look for the proof."

"That's trespassing! And, and -- "

"It's only illegal if you're going to take something that isn't yours," Bennet argued reasonably, if inaccurately. "I won't touch a thing, other than a bill of sale for the _Gadfly_."

"Why would Brock keep proof he's lying?" Wes was skeptical. "The smart thing to do would be to destroy it."

"Ah, but Brock is dumber than space dust. Besides, he'll hang onto it so he can wave it in my face as he carts me off to the mines. No, Wes, the proof I need is on that ship. I can smell it!"

Reluctantly, Wes went off in search of the others, while Bennet retired to his cabin to work out the details.

When the door chimed, he called out, "Yeah, come in!" then stood in surprise as Riker strode into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I told him," LaForge answered, entering the room followed by Sonja, Data, and Wesley. "Your plan will need his help."

"Now wait -- "

"Commander Riker leads the _Enterprise's_ Away Teams. He'll know how to set up this operation."

"It's simple!" Bennet retorted, exasperated. "We locate Brock on the planet; Sonja and Wes keep him under surveillance, and while he's ashore under their watchful eye, you beam me aboard his ship to search for the bill of sale."

"Oh, no." Riker shook his head. "You don't go anywhere alone."

"What?"

"You, Data, and I will board Brock's ship. Data goes because he can search Brock's computer faster than any Human can, and I go because you're still in the custody of the _Enterprise_ and I have no intention of letting you escape."

"Don't you think I'd've already escaped if I wanted to? And how can a Starfleet officer participate in a crime?"

"It's not a crime if you don't steal anything," Wesley piped up, grinning.

"Look, Picard would _kill _me if -- "

"We're all volunteers," Sonja interrupted. "We're doing this because we believe you're innocent."

"Sonja, watching a guy is one thing. Beaming onto a ship is something else. If we get caught on board Brock's ship, you'll all be in serious trouble! If I go alone, then I could claim to have escaped and acted on my own. If the two of you come and we're caught, this whole plan will come out. Every one of you, from the commander to Wesley, will have their careers destroyed!"

"You are not going alone," Riker stated implacably.

"Dammit, Riker, what am I supposed to say to Picard if you get caught?"

"If we get caught, we'll have plenty of things to worry about, including that."

"Wait a second," Wes protested. "If we can make sure Brock is on the planet before you beam over, and warn you to leave before he returns, then what's the danger?"

"I don't like it," Bennet grumbled. "My plan's better."

"Tough," Riker retorted unsympathetically. "We do it my way. But Wesley's right; if we do it according to plan, there should be no danger."

"There is one problem," Data said. Ignoring Bennet's "Only one?" he continued, "After Geordi explained our objective, I scanned Brock's ship. It is screened from our sensors by a jamming field. We will be unable to monitor Brock's presence on the ship."

"Then how will we know when he leaves?" Sonja asked.

"Orion amber!" Bennet exclaimed. "Brock wears a lot of Orion amber jewelry, and the stone isn't indigenous to Arconia, so -- "

"-- so if we use the ship's sensors to scan the planet for it, we can find him," LaForge finished, nodding.

"Geordi, get on that," Riker ordered. "You'll be our relay on the _Enterprise_. After you locate Brock, Wes and Sonja will beam down and shadow him. You'll serve as liaison between them and us on Brock's ship."

LaForge nodded. "I'll clear out Transporter Room 3 for 'maintenance'. We can work out of there."

"You two change out of uniform," Riker advised. "Let's not make it easy for Brock to realize he's being watched."

"Don't worry, Commander," Sonja said. "In civilian clothes, Wesley and I will blend right into the native crowds. We'll watch in shifts so he doesn't get suspicious too quickly."

As the others filed out to prepare for the task ahead, Riker hung back. "If you doublecross us," he promised Bennet menacingly, "you'll regret it."

Bennet nodded. With a final threatening glare, Riker left. Bennet turned to the cabin window, staring out at the planet below.

The two teams assembled in Room C shortly thereafter. Gomez and Wes beamed down first, to the bar where LaForge had located Brock. When they reported that the merchant seemed to be settled in for a long stay, Riker, Data, and Bennet stepped to the platform.

"What about the jamming field?" Bennet asked suddenly.

"It doesn't affect transporter function," LaForge told him. "It's only targeted against sensor scans."

"Yeah, but can you punch through it to get coordinates for beamover?"

"Once you're there, I'll be able to pick up your communicators' signals," LaForge replied evasively.

"That's for the return. What about the transfer?"

"Trust me, Jake."

"Wait a sec--" Bennet's yelp was cut off by the hum of the transporter. The next thing he knew, he, Riker, and Data were standing on the bridge of Brock's craft. "Whew!"

"Data, see what you can find on the main computer," Riker ordered, springing into action. "Bennet, is there any other place Brock is especially likely to store something like this?"

"A lot of Orion ships have secret caches for smugglers to use," the freebooter offered after some thought. "Many are on the ship's bridge."

"We'll start here, then spread over the rest of the ship. Show me what to look for."

"OK, usually they're in places like this, along the seam of -- " Bennet broke off. "Did you hear something?"

"If you are referring to the sound of a disruptor bolt being locked into place," Data replied without moving, "the noise did occur, just behind us."


	15. Chapter 15

Bennet shot a poisonous look at Riker. "I told you this was a dumb plan," he hissed. "Put your hands up and let me do the talking." Bennet plastered a hearty smile on his face and turned around, already talking a mile a minute. "Hi! We're from Spaceport Customs and we had a report of..."

Bennet's tone was so odd as he trailed off that both Riker and Data turned to see what was the matter. Bennet stood stock still, staring at the woman who held the disruptor pistol on them. She, in turn, regarded Bennet with an expression of disbelief and shock.

"Ilea?" Bennet whispered hoarsely.

"Jake? Is that you?"

"Ilea!" Ignoring the gun still pointed at him, Bennet rushed forward. Ilea threw the pistol aside and met him with open arms.

"You're dead!" she sobbed, enfolded in his embrace. "They said you were killed."

"No, no, no," Bennet soothed, kissing her hair, her ears, whatever he could reach. "I'm fine. See? It's all right. I'm perfectly fine."

She clung to him as though she'd never let go. "Ilea, what happened? There was no way for you to have survived that crash. I saw the car explode."

Ilea looked at him in confusion. "I wasn't in the car, m'sadi. I thought you-"

"Wait, wait." Bennet shook his head, bewildered. "You were supposed to come with Dyvad to meet me at the ship."

"Brock's men were watching the house. I couldn't leave, so I sent Dyvad on to get you."

"Oh gods!" The cry was wrung from Bennet. "I saw Dyvad in the car, and then it crashed... I just assumed you were in it! But why didn't you contact me?"

"Contact you? When news of the crash came, we were told both you and Dyvad were killed! I thought you were dead, your ship impounded!"

"No, no. Dyvad never made it to the 'port. The accident was just beyond the gate. After the crash, I tried to call your parents, but there was no one there. I left the planet the next day -- I couldn't bear to be on Orion without you."

"We left the city when the news came." Ilea wept. "I couldn't stand to hear the ships -- every one reminded me of you."

"Who told you I was in the car?" Bennet asked. "I was never even near it."

"Brock!" Ilea squeezed her eyes shut at the memory. "I should have guessed that he would lie."

"And now? What are you doing on his ship?"

"Oh, m'sadi, I will _kill _that man! The things he has done to us." Ilea's voice shook with hatred. "He has lied to -- "

"Ilea! What are you doing here?"

Ilea jolted back to the present. Reaching out a tentative hand to Bennet, she began to explain. "When I thought you were dead, my dear one, I nearly died myself. Nothing mattered. Life was empty. Even before the flowers had taken root at the memorial to you and Dyvad, Brock came to me. He offered to cancel all my father's debts if I went to him. What did it matter to me? With you gone, my interest in life was over. My parents were shattered by Dyvad's death, and if I could somehow ease their burden, so be it. I accepted Brock's offer, and I have stayed with him ever since."

Bennet's voice shook as he asked, "Do you love him?"

Ilea gaped at him. "Love?" She burst into incredulous laughter. "How could you ask me that? My heart turned to ashes in the fire that -- I thought -- killed you. I despise Brock, as I always have, but if I no longer had you, what did I care who shared my bed? Brock provided for my parents, as he had promised, so I honored our agreement. But love? M'sadi, can you not see the truth in my eyes?"

"Ilea -- " Bennet broke down.

Ilea held him close and murmured lovingly into his ear. "Hush, my heart. All is well. We are reunited and shall never again part. Brock has failed."

Bennet wiped his eyes. "Ilea, I went mad when I thought you were dead. You won't _believe _the things I've done. I -- "

Riker cleared his throat. He and Data had been silent witnesses to the reunion, but now he felt it time to interrupt. "Ah, Bennet -- "

"Oh! Right! Ilea, these are two officers from the USS _Enterprise_, Commander William Riker and mander Data."

Riker's breath caught as Ilea turned her emerald eyes full on him. The green-skinned Orion women's reputation for sensuality and an almost siren-like allure was known throughout the galaxy, and for the first time, Riker understood why. "Hello," he finally managed to get out.

"How do you do?" Data was mechanically immune to the effect.

"I don't like to interrupt this," Riker continued, forcing his eyes on to Bennet, "but we need to -- "

"Commander!" LaForge's voice broke in. "Wes reports Brock's about to leave the bar. Looks like he might be heading back."

"That's it! Let's go!"

"Not without Ilea!"

"All right," Riker agreed hurriedly, "but we have to go now."

"Wait," Ilea said, dashing from the room. While Riker fretted impatiently, she rushed to the back of the ship, returning seconds later. She paused in the doorway, shielding something from view. "M'sadi, I would like you to meet...your daughter."

She stepped onto the bridge, leading a tiny Orion child by the hand. Bennet stared at the little girl, thunderstruck. "My -- "

"It was to be my wedding present to you. I meant to tell you of my pregnancy as we left the planet."

Bennet fell to his knees before the little girl. She was adorable, a smaller replica of her mother, with huge green eyes and delicately tinted skin. She returned her father's gaze curiously, then reached out a sticky palm and patted his cheek. Bennet visibly melted.

"Commander!" LaForge's voice was frantic.

"Wide field energize!" Riker ordered. He reached out and grabbed hold of Bennet and the child while Data took Ilea's arm. The _Enterprise's_ transporter whisked all five away an instant later.

"This is your father," Ilea told her daughter once they had materialized on the Federation ship.

LaForge looked on, astonished, as Bennet's face took on an imbecilic simper.

"Da?" the little girl asked questioningly. At her mother's nod, she broke into a huge smile and repeated the word with great firmness. "Da!"

"I'm a father!" Bennet bellowed. He did a backflip off the transporter platform and grabbed LaForge for an impromptu dance.

Far from being alarmed at her father's actions, the little girl enjoyed them enormously. "Me! Me!" she yelled.

Bennet immediately released LaForge, who banged into the wall, and swooped down on his daughter. Catching her up, he continued his wild cavorting amid her screams of delight.

"She has just reached the age where she began to ask about her father," Ilea explained to Riker above the din. "I had hesitated to tell her he was dead, so she expected him to appear any day."

"Geordi, Brock's changed his mind. He's staying at the bar -- he's found a 'friend'." Sonja sounded disgusted.

"Bennet. Bennet! We need to go back!" Riker shouted.

Bennet finally ceased his whirling. "Now?"

"We may not have much time."

"M'sadi, what is it you're looking for? Why were you - and these others - on Brock's ship?"

"To rescue you from dark despair!" Bennet cried ebulliently. Tossing his daughter to a startled Riker and catching Ilea about the waist, he dipped her in a tango-style embrace. "Shining knight at your service," he murmured.

Ilea responded with an ardent kiss, and for a moment the Enterprise officers wondered whether the couple would continue their romantic reunion then and there, despite the audience. They underestimated Ilea, though. After a suitably long period to convince Bennet that their time apart had done nothing to dim the passion between them, she pulled back and repeated her question more firmly.

Bennet sighed. "All right. All right." He swung Ilea up and reclaimed his daughter. "Brock has a warrant out on me. He obviously figured that one day I'd learn the truth and come after him, so he invented a charge in the hopes that the authorities would get me before I got him."

"I have first claim on him, Jake Bennet," Ilea warned him, chillingly sincere.

"Brock has brought your husband before an Arconian judge," Data explained, "asking the court to extradite him to Orion for trial."

"You'll never make it to trial!" Ilea said, horrified. "Once he has you on Orion, he'll kill you!"

"That's why we're trying to prove your husband's innocence."

Ilea frowned in concentration. "Perhaps I can help. What is the charge?"

"Brock claims Jake stole the _Gadfly_." LaForge joined the conversation. "He also says Jake planned to abduct you, as a slave."

"A slave?" Ilea began to laugh. "Jake Bennet, a slaver? Me, his -- " She went off in gales of laughter.

"Told you so," Bennet said smugly.

Riker rolled his eyes. "This isn't helping. We need to get back to that ship!"

Ilea subsided into hiccups. "No, you don't," she told Riker, waving him off the transporter.

"Ilea, even if you testify about the slaving charge, the theft charge still stands. We've got to go back to look for proof that Jake paid for the ship."

"Proof. Yes, I understand." She walked over to Bennet. Ilea took their child from his arms and set her on the ground, then turned back to Bennet and placed her hands on his shoulders. "M'sadi, do you recall our last day together?"

"Of course," Bennet replied, not following Ilea's point.

"What did we do?"

"Let's see... We woke up. Then we -- "

"_After _that," Ilea interrupted firmly.

Bennet grinned. "I have to skip over the good stuff? All right, we went to the bazaar. Then we had lunch with Dyvad. Then.. um...oh yeah! We went to Brock's! To buy the ship! Together!"

"Will you testify to that?" Riker asked. "That would help!"

Ilea held up a hand, silencing him. "M'sadi, did you buy anything at the bazaar?"

"I bought you a necklace -- you're still wearing it!" Bennet beamed as Ilea pulled a beautiful locket from beneath her blouse.

"And at Brock's, what did you do?"

Confused, Bennet looked at her. "I bought the _Gadfly_."

"And then?"

"Then?"

"Yes, 'then'. You turned to me, and, holding the bill of sale chip, you said -- "

" 'This is my wedding gift to you. We'll voyage among the stars together forever!' " Bennet gazed into Ilea's eyes. "You remembered. After all these years."

"I thought you were trying to sneak off the planet without letting Brock know about it," Riker said drily.

Bennet shrugged. "I'm a romantic. So shoot me. It was stupid, but one hell of a beautiful moment." His face clouded. "Looking back, it was _incredibly _stupid. That must have been what decided Brock and set him to mine Dyvad's car."

"So. It wasn't an accident," Ilea stated.

Bennet shook his head. "I don't have any proof -- yet. But I'd stake my life on it."

"Ilea," Data returned to the matter at hand. "Would you happen to have retained a copy of that bill of sale?"

She smiled. "Have you no romance in your soul? Could I ever part with so wonderful a gift? I would no more discard it than I would remove this necklace from around my neck." So saying, she reached down to her locket. Snapping it open, she removed a small recording chip.

LaForge eagerly reached for it and placed it in the computer access port. The room's viewscreen lit with a recording, almost four years old, of Brock officially acknowledging his sale of the _Gadfly_ to Bennet.

"Ya--hoo!" LaForge borrowed his friend's favorite expression. "That's all the captain will need!"

"But how do we tell him we got it?" Riker pointed out.

"Easy." Bennet grinned. "Ilea brought it."

"And how did she get here? And your daughter?"

Bennet's smile was positively beatific. "When she learned I was alive, she beamed over here. That's true, isn't it?"

"Yes," Data agreed, "but it omits a great deal of -- "

"Tut, tut. Petty details. Trivialities, really. What's important is we have proof of my innocence, and none of our breaking the law."

"The captain -- "

"Trust me," Bennet winked. Turning to LaForge, he said, "Tell Wes and Sonja they can beam back aboard. I'll go fill in Picard."

"Wait a minute -- " Riker was talking to thin air. Bennet had gone, taking his family with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Picard was relaxing in his quarters, enjoying a favorite book and a cup of tea when the doorchime sounded. Surprised, he looked up. "Come!"

The door opened to admit a small child. Picard surged to his feet in horror, spilling his tea in the process. Stifling an oath as the hot liquid seared his hand, he went over to the little girl. "Er, what's your name?" he asked with his best attempt at a pleasant smile. "Are you lost?" Simultaneously, he tried frantically to recall which member of the crew might have a green-skinned, green-haired child. "What's your mother's name? Or your father's?"

The child remained unhelpfully mute, but a mischievous smile turned up the corners of her mouth and she fluttered one long-lashed eyelid at him in a wink. Recognition and shock washed over Picard in a wave. "Bennet! You _must _be related to Bennet!"

Right on cue, the man bounced around the doorframe. "I see you've met my daughter, Picard. Now let me introduce her mother. Ilea, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard, my lawyer, jailer, counselor, rescuer, nemesis, and, I do believe, friend."

Ilea smiled, turning the full warmth of her personality on the captain. "I am delighted to meet you."

"And I you, madame. But -- I had understood you were--"

"Sit down, Picard. Have I got a story for you!"

As soon as he had heard Bennet's story and Ilea's tape, Picard called Arconia. "Your Honor." He wasted no time as the judge's sleepy face appeared on the screen. "If you will grant me an immediate hearing, I can close this case in ten minutes."

The sleep vanished from the man's eyes. "Done! But I'll need to locate the plaintiff."

"My officers will provide you with his coordinates."

"Then I'll see you in five minutes."

The judge was still in his pajamas, but he banged his gavel with complete authority. Picard, Bennet, Riker, LaForge, Wes, Gomez, Ilea and her daughter stood before him. "Where's the --"

Brock's unsteady entry interrupted the judge's question. The merchant wobbled over to the bench, too drunk to notice much. "I demand an explanashun," he slurred angrily. "Whass going on?"

"I have the evidence I need," Picard replied silkily, "to prove you guilty of perjury."

"Hah?" Brock tried to focus on Picard. "Whaddya mean?"

Picard handed the recording chip to the judge. "Would you play that, your Honor?"

The judge obliged, and as the recording wound on, Brock desperately tried to sober up. "I can explain," he gulped as the chip ended. "It's a forgery. That wasn't me."

"If the court does not have access to a voiceprint analyzer, I would be happy to offer the _Enterprise's_," Picard cut in.

"That won't be necessary," the judge said. Leaning forward, he smiled down at Ilea. "And who is this?"

For the first time, Brock noticed Ilea's presence, and his orange skin turned a sickly yellow. His eyes darted from her to Bennet and back again. "I -- I -- "

"This is the young woman whom Brock claimed was the intended target of Mr. Bennet's slaving ring. He also claimed she was dead."

"I can explain," Brock whimpered, edging towards the door.

"I doubt that!" the judge snapped at him. "Young lady, were you ever in any danger from Mr. Bennet?"

"Only in danger of losing him, your Honor, due to the actions of Brock."

The judge glowered at the cringing merchant. "All charges against Mr. Bennet are dismissed, and I will personally contact the Orion authorities to have the record there wiped clean. As for you, Trader Brock -- "

"Oh, please don't charge him, your Honor!" Ilea pleaded.

"What?" The judge and the _Enterprise_ personnel turned to her in surprise. Only Bennet understood, and he wore a wolfish grin.

"Yes, your Honor," he agreed. "This was all a misunderstanding. Please don't charge him."

Brock stared at the couple with terror in his eyes. "You can't! I've got powerful friends -- "

Ilea looked at him, and he broke off in mid-sentence.

The judge was mystified, but shrugged agreeably. "All right, if that's the way you want it. Court adjourned."

Brock fled instantly. Seconds later, they could hear the hum of his transporter.

"Why didn't you have the judge charge him?" Wes asked blankly.

"We'll take care of him ourselves," Bennet said lazily, "and we don't want anything to get in our way. Right, honey?"

Ilea nodded grimly. "He has much to answer for."

"He'll sober up soon," Riker warned, "and he'll be waiting."

"Waiting, yes; ready, no," Bennet agreed calmly. "This time, it's our turn."

Picard steered the conversation to a less bloodthirsty topic. "What will you do now? You've still no ship."

"The _Gadfly_?" Ilea asked in surprise.

"I'll tell you later," Bennet promised uneasily.

"Starfleet could use an engineer like you," LaForge offered, not seeing Picard's stricken expression.

"Too dangerous," Ilea objected flatly.

"Dangerous?" Wes repeated in astonishment. "After the stuff Jake -- "

He broke off abruptly as Gomez's elbow caught him in the ribs. "What's your daughter's name?" she asked, filling in the sudden silence.

"Yasmeen," Ilea smiled. Bennet gazed fondly down at the little girl. She was clearly his child, not just because of the grin and wink, but because, unlike the majority of her peers who were timid in new situations, she was completely at ease among the many unfamiliar faces and eagerly awaited the next exciting outburst.

"A beauty just like her mother. She'll be a heartbreaker," Bennet mused. "I think she'd better have lots of brothers."

Ilea smiled. "That can be arranged."

"The myths concerning green-skinned Orion women are very popular throughout the galaxy," Riker grinned. "Yasmeen will never lack for attention."

"Myths?" Ilea echoed archly.

"Well, you know, that Orion women are irresistible." Riker suddenly realized that he wasn't being overly gallant. "I mean, that's _somewhat_ of an exaggeration. After all, the men in this room, while I'm sure we all find you attractive aren't, uh..."

As Riker searched for a delicate way to phrase his remark, Ilea glanced at her husband. With a shrug and a knowing smile, he acquiesced. Ilea took a deep breath and... changed. There was no obvious alteration in her appearance, but something about her subtly shifted, and suddenly every Human male in the room felt as though the temperature had shot up twenty degrees. Their eyes were riveted to the green form as she slowly walked over to Riker.

"Myths?" she repeated, running her fingers through his hair. Even her voice seemed different: lower, huskier, more sultry. And then, just as suddenly, it was gone, and she was just another woman. Beautiful, yes, but no longer hypnotic. The men, except Bennet, hastily collected themselves, while Ilea, laughing softly, strolled over to Sonja.

"How do you do that?" Sonja whispered enviously.

"It's a metabolic adjustment," Ilea smiled. "We develop it at puberty. It can come in handy at times."

"I'll bet!"

Ilea grew more serious. "Don't envy it too much, Sonja. It caused women like me to be enslaved for centuries. It has a high price. Besides, when you have found your true love, such tricks are unworthy."

"Why wasn't Jake affected?" Sonja asked. "Everyone else -- even the captain! -- couldn't take his eyes off you. Except Data, of course."

"Jake knows my heart is his, as his is mine. With that knowledge, the power fades."

"What will you be doing?" Picard tried to return to a safer topic.

Bennet shrugged. "I don't know. I'll do some engineering around here for a while. From the state of their jail alone, I can tell that the Arconians could use some outside expertise. That'll pay for a new ship -- I don't work cheap, but I'm worth it -- and then maybe I'll see what Narf's up to."

"That old outlaw?" Ilea demanded. "Do you intend to bring your family along on raids into Romulan space?"

"Yes!" Yasmeen yelled. "Me!"

"My God, it's genetic," Riker said disbelievingly.

"Well, m'sadi, we'll find something," Bennet promised. "There are suddenly 117 systems I can once again enter. And have I found some great party spots!"

Picard felt a pang of guilt as he contemplated his part in turning this man loose on the galaxy. After Jake Bennet and his family were through with it, the universe would never be the same!

FINIS


End file.
